


Notlügen

by Anima_Letters



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Confusion, Double Life, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_Letters/pseuds/Anima_Letters
Summary: Hay verdades que no deben pronunciarse, líneas que jamás se deberían cruzar, pero hay cosas que se vuelven inevitables con el tiempo, como las mentiras blancas han construido una buena parte de su vida, tanto profesional como personal. Hasta que estas mismas se encuentran enredadas en la única persona que amenaza con descubrirlas.Mencionarlas por una última vez o por fin ceder a la verdad.¿Decir un último engaño sería lo mejor para los dos?
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Prólogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nunca me lastimarías, ¿verdad?"

― ¿Perry el ornitorrinco?

Escucha su voz temblar, dudar, como si realmente creyera que el solo hecho de llamarlo no lo detendría en el marco de la puerta; y quizás hubiera sido una suposición correcta si no fuera porque ve la mirada de preocupación que se aferra a su cara. No era el tipo de expresión que comúnmente mostraba en el silencio, no era la misma inseguridad que podía calmar con un solo gesto. Había algo que lo estaba inquietando al grado que lo hacía lucir indefenso.

Y Heinz era todo lo contrario aquello, lo sabe porque ha batallado con él, ha escuchado sus historias y planes peculiarmente innovadores como hilarantes. Tenía la certeza de que era más que un inventor malvado con trágicos monólogos; porque sabe cómo detenerlo, porque encontró la manera de hacerlo ceder aunque sea por cinco minutos.

Él había encontrado la forma de preocuparlo al ser un amigo extraño.

Da pequeños golpecitos en el reloj, advirtiendo que el tiempo que corre en ese preciso momento es importante, pero que se quedará, por lo menos, hasta que su hora límite se lo impida.

― ¿Sabes? He tenido esta duda desde hace unos días ―ni siquiera necesita una invitación para tomar un asiento en el suelo y recargar sus manos sobre las rodillas. ―Tú, ¿me mentirías? Ya sabes, ¿me esconderías algo? ―lo mira incrédulo, quizás porque para ambos la respuesta es obvia. ―No me refiero al tonto reglamento de espía que les da mono-ceja. Hablo como némesis.

No hay una contestación de su parte, no parece necesitarla en ese momento porque no ha concluido, lo sabe por la manera en que sus labios se fruncen ante una inquietud fuertemente enganchada al tema.

―Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias pero creo que tengo derecho de saber sobre la persona con quien estoy combatiendo ―puede notar sus ojos cansados, arrastrado por las bolsas de los ojos que parecen haberse profundizado.

Había detalles que no notó hasta ahora que parlotea del motivo de su extrañeza.

Aún es capaz de seguir el hilo de la conversación, de comprender cada palabra mientras se impulsa para levantarse, tratando de detener la verborrea que le impide puntualizar concretamente lo que le hace retenerlo con tanto recelo; toma su hombro, casi como una súplica de que comenzara a respirar las ideas que realmente quería sacar.

«Solo dilo» intenta expresar con sus actos.

Y le alegra que realmente Doofenshmirtz pueda leer con sencillez el mensaje.

Lo ve respirar hondo, intentando arrebatar las palabras de la faringe. ―Nunca me lastimarías, ¿verdad?

Entiende perfectamente que no se refiere a los combates que ha mantenido durante todo ese tiempo, sin embargo, no comprende completamente a qué tipo de daño se está refiriendo. No lo ve titubar, ni siquiera luce como alguien quien espera una respuesta concreta.

Solo parecía querer apaciguar esa invasiva sensación que ahora intenta extinguir cuando le sonría con la seguridad que en el castaño se ausenta.

Su reloj suena, es momento en que su retirada debe ser definitiva o terminará metiéndose en problemas. Le mira, casi suplicante, prometiendo recompensar esa conversación con alguna buena pelea, o evitando romper la puerta durante las próximas semanas. Parece ser suficiente, quizás porque ambos están completamente ocupados, porque sabe el motivo del porque ni siquiera hace un desesperado movimiento para seguirlo manteniendo ahí; sonríe como una promesa de que las cosas mejorará si deja de enredar esos pensamientos.

Pero no es consciente de que es su persona quien tensa los hilos y los obliga a cruzarse cuando una inocente sacudida de mano revela una de las piezas que obligan a la incógnita a mentir sobre sus propias mentiras.


	2. Donde comenzó todo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿No es un poco grosero de tu parte no presentarte?"

**_Meses atrás_ **

Perry estaba disfrutando de ese día, más que nada, porque no había recibido ningún llamado de la O.W.C.A por algún presunto plan de Doofenshmirtz o alguna otra misión que implicase su presencia. Y pese a que realmente disfrutaba los enfrentamientos que tenía día a día, el placer de poder descansar o pasar tiempo con los niños, sin importar si solo se trataba de verlos construyendo cosas o acompañarlos al largo campo verde para que pusieran a prueba sus ingenios, era bastante agradable; porque podía compartir la felicidad que ellos tenían, y de cierta forma, la icónica escena de Candace para intentar capturarlos era graciosa.

Sobre todo cuando entendió que su autoridad, pese a ser importante, no era la misma que la de su madre, mucho menos cuando comunicarse era algo que aún se le complicaba dada al escaso conocimiento sobre el lenguaje de señas. Aunque nunca fue un impedimento tomando en cuenta que, irónicamente, nunca se consideró alguien quien transmita muchas ideas de forma directa.

Prefería la sutileza de las facciones del rostro junto a las posiciones del cuerpo o de la expresión escrita, ya que gracias a la enorme cantidad de informes que llenaba en la agencia, cuando necesitaban ayuda extra, le había dado un hobby cuando no se trataba de llenar formatos extensos y meticulosos. Como ahora que puede escribir con algo de calma en la banca del parque, mientras Phineas y Ferb tratan de hacer más entretenido las atracciones que se encuentran en el mismo.

Repasó el último párrafo del último escrito que ha estado haciendo cada que sus misiones tardaban o culminaban antes de lo que esperaba; debía admitir que se encontraba inspirado desde la última veborrea de su némesis, la cual, recordaba casi a la perfección por algún motivo. Eso y las últimas cosas que leía la adolescente, misma que hablaba sin parar a su amiga, principalmente, de lo que sucedía en las novelas virtuales que a veces exponían algunas ojeras cuando la noche se acortaba en su lectura.

Y eran clichés que funcionaban perfectamente en un personaje que se inspiraba demasiado en Heinz.

Sabe que está mal hacer aquello sin su consentimiento, pero al fin de cuentas, sabía que dicha narración no saldría más allá de las notas que siempre resguardaba con tanto recelo.

Alzó su vista por segundos, congelándose en su lugar cuando vislumbró a Vanessa acercarse hacia Candace; hubiera disfrutado de los contrastes que eran si no fuera porque ella sabría quién era apenas lo viera, por lo cual trató de encontrar con la mirada a sus "sobrinos" para que comprendieran, en su silencio, que necesitaba retirarse para hacer algo rápido. Porque en esa ocasión, escabullirse como lo haría para ir a sus misiones no serviría de nada, considerando que estaba a cargo y que no podía ceder su responsabilidad a la adolescente que ahora comentaba algo a la castaña.

Ferb interceptó su mirada, y con pequeños gestos que parecían comprender a la perfección, pudo excusarse en buscar alguna bebida dado al calor que lo sofocaba. Así que con la manera más discreta que pudo, se retiró en busca de cualquier espacio que no amenazara con enredar las dos identidades que se debían mantener distanciadas.

Lamentablemente, mientras más deseaba eso era más la tendencia de hacer colisionar a los dos mundos.

Como ahora que choca con alguien al verse distraído en las cosas que nunca le dejarían de preocupar.

—Fíjate por donde caminas —escucha claramente el reclamo, tanto como una voz interior que le llama su atención por su falta de concentración.

«Lo siento» expresa con sus manos, intentando formular un "¿estás bien?" cuando el otro lo interrumpe.

—Genial, ahora esta cosa ha perdido la conexión con Vanessa y no podré encontrarla —le miró extrañado, ignorando por momentos el artefacto que el otro llevaba en manos. —Muchas gracias señor descuidado, por tú culpa ya no podré rastrear a mi hija.

Quizás sus expresiones habían mejorado o era demasiado obvio el mensaje que su mirada entrecerrada dio por momentos.

—No me mal entiendas, confío en ella, pero no confío en esa clase de chicos que la pretenden. ¿Tienes alguna idea de los tipos de adolescentes que hay en Danville? —teme asentir o negar, porque sabe que esa conversación se terminará desviando. —Verás, últimamente la mayoría de ellos —no tiene caso responder, otra vez estaba atrapado en un monólogo que se inclinaría en algún momento ante otro tema.

Observa su alrededor, percatándose que la inspiración del día de hoy se acercaba junto a la mayor de los hermanos Flynn.

Lo detuvo apenas pareció querer desviarse de la conversación.

—"¿Cómo es tú hija?" —preguntó una vez pudo captar toda su atención.

—Es fácil, ella tiene mis ojos —la primera descripción solo lo hizo negar ligeramente la cabeza. —Mide aproximadamente 1.70, quizás un poco más, cabello castaño, ropa oscura, rostro ovalado. Aquí tengo mejores referencias—y en pocos segundos, la descripción verbal y física se desenvolvió a la par que las fotos que guardaba en su billetera.

Hubiera logrado conmoverse en totalidad en alguna otra circunstancia.

—"La vi pasar hace unos momentos" —sabe que debería darle tiempo en contestar empero no existe un momento para ello. —"Te llevaré con ella".

No lo razonó demasiado, solo cogió su mano y lo hizo caminar en dirección contraria a la que se estaba dirigiendo.

— ¿Sabes? Podría decir que es una de las cosas más extrañas que me ha pasado el día de hoy, pero te mentiría, lo más extraño fue esa extraña mujer que parecía un hombre, estoy seguro que fue su culpa que la confundiera en la tienda del supermercado —es inevitable mirarlo por segundos, confuso de su historia. —Verás, estaba intentando tomar una de las ofertas para un inador que sería el más grande de todos los inadores, pero llegó alguien más intentando comprar lo mismo que yo. No hubiera sido un problema si no fuera la última pieza que quedaba, ¿qué tienen los gerentes con dejar un solo producto? —ni siquiera responderá a eso, solo lo dejará explayarse todo lo que quiera.

Aunque en parte es incapaz de ignorarlo y puede recapitular partes importantes de la historia que le cuenta, incluso siente sonreír en algunos fragmentos que resultan extraños, rozando a lo gracioso. Hasta que finalmente lo hace reír en varios momentos, distrayéndolo en algún punto que terminaron en otra zona del parque que ni siquiera estaba planeada en su cabeza.

Vuelve a reclamarse por esos deslices en sus actos.

—"Creo que no está por aquí" —expresa cuando recupera su mano. —"Lamento esto".

Puede verlo recordar el tema al momento en que ambos posan sus miradas en el GPS que aún se mantiene estático.

—No importa, eres la compañía menos desagradable que he tenido en estos días, incluso juraría que eres más agradable que Perry el ornitorrinco —no dudó en mirarlo, tratando de fingir mayor sorpresa que molestia. —Ahora que lo pienso...

Puede sentir su mirada sobre suyo, como si intentara inspeccionar cada rasgo que poseía, incluso su ropa que pese a ser más informal mantiene ese estilo de trabajador de oficina.

—No he planeado algún inador, y tú me recuerdas bastante a él. ¿Tienes alguna idea para un plan malvado que pueda funcionar?

Tanto sus manos como su cabeza dieron una negativa a su pregunta.

—Eres demasiado callado —y de todos modos, parecía que ignoraba su capacidad para leer sus señas, ya sea con sus manos o gestos faciales. Perry a veces no comprendía la naturaleza del hombre. — ¡Eso es! Un silencioinador, cuando las personas no sepan cómo comunicarse, buscarán desesperadamente un traductor que podré patentar a cambio de la llave de la ciudad. ¡Así podré dominar el área limítrofe!

Lo vio, intentando descifrar en que momento sucedió todo eso.

Pero no tenía el tiempo libre para solucionar sus problemas, menos cuando un mensaje en su celular le advierte que se ha ausentado más tiempo de lo que debía, y no necesitaba agregar la sensación de que desapareció, considerando que pronto tendrá que retirarse a solucionar el plan. El cual al parecer, está inspirado demasiado en su persona.

Responde el mensaje, disculpándose por su repentina tardanza y explicando que ha ayudado a alguien con el asunto de su hija. Cosa que parece ser comprendida, incluso son ellos quienes proponen un punto de encuentro que es ideal para todos.

Toca el hombro contrario, despidiéndose al sacudir su mano.

—Espera.

Detiene su ya iniciada marcha, solo para sentir que nuevamente está metido en problemas.

— ¿No es un poco grosero de tu parte no presentarte? —se encuentra incrédulo por esas palabras, y aun así se ve cediéndole un punto. Ha pasado ese detalle por alto y Heinz se había presentado en medio de todo su desastre oral.

Trata de pensar en el silencio hasta que sus manos teclean en la pantalla del celular.

_Bartholomew._

Y una vez presentados, solo corre en busca de sus muchachos.


	3. Donde comenzó todo pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Debía entender perfectamente su posición con respecto a su némesis".

Luchó para que sus parpados no se cerraran cuando el contrario comenzaba a dar la tercera vuelta a esa conversación que se consumía a sí mismo en callejones sin salida; bostezó, luego fingió mover su mandíbula como si esta doliera para evitar la mirada desaprobatoria del “doctor” que ahora lo retaba con su mirada. No dudó en regalarle una sonrisa forzada, que suplicaba con todas sus fuerzas, fuera directo al grano; pero parece pasarlo en alto, y su cuerpo solo quiere tirarse hacia adelante.

Afortunadamente, estaba atado en una silla, lo que le impedía encontrarse con el rostro aplastado contra el suelo.

―Pero después de percatarme que no era lo que buscaba decidí crear esto ―su agotada mirada se obligó a enfocar el curioso aparato. ― ¡Observa, el silencioinador! Sorprendente, ¿no? Tuve la idea está mañana después de que alguien me ayudara a buscar a Vanessa ―supo que la necesidad de golpearlo se inclinaba más por ser testigo de una introducción que había escuchado hace pocas horas que por el simple hecho de que era su trabajo. ―Escucha, la gran mayoría de las personas dependen principalmente de la comunicación escrita o verbal, por lo cual si atrofio las cuerdas vocales de las personas se verán necesitadas de alguien quien pueda ser su interprete cuando traten de mantener una conversación cara a cara. Lo cual es curioso, considerando que existe la asociación NAD1 desde 1880.

Alzó su ceja, extrañado por el término.

―No te haría daño investigar un poco ―es inevitable su pequeño gruñido a modo de protesta. ― ¿De verdad vas hablarme en ese tono? ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? ¿En la puerta derribada?

Hundido en hombros, agachó la cabeza en modo de disculpa.

―Demasiado tarde, Perry el rompe-puertas.

Otra vez escucha el murmullo de lo que tendrá que acontecer en unos minutos más, no obstante, se ve en la responsabilidad de intervenir en ese plan malvado; llama su atención cuando la taza de té que tenía a un lado termina siendo derribada, recibiendo de inmediato un reclamo por su desaprobatorio acto. El cual solo intenta recompensar con una mirada que expresa que los gajes del oficio lo ameritan.

Aunque una disculpa no es suficiente y sabe de antemano que le repondrá los daños colaterales que no se vieran prácticamente necesarios.

Por ahora, lo que importaba era su escape.

Sabe que su siguiente movimiento requiere de persistencia y fuerza, pues las ataduras de cinta sobre sus muñecas han estado cediendo durante todo ese tiempo en el que forcejeó para poder debilitarlas; y odiaba pensar lo que ahora pasaba por su cabeza, pero recapitular ciertas cosas que Heinz ya le había mencionado sin saberlo le ayudaban. Porque entendía perfectamente el ahorro invasivo que hizo en algunas de sus compras para poder permitirse la pequeña maldad del día. Como la trampa que ahora termina cediendo ante la fuerza constante de sus brazos.

El primer acto de su ahora libertad, es sobar un poco la piel que se irritó por sus actos.

―Espero que pagues por es-.

No necesitan palabras para saber que la rutina los envolverá, que el conflicto escalará hasta los golpes y patadas que terminaran sentenciado al vencedor popular en esos planes; es algo que han revivido tanto que se atrevería a decir, en un momento efímero de vulnerabilidad, que resultaba terapéutico entre ellos. Era la cercanía que se podían permitir, por más que pudiera doler o dejar moretones de por medio, era lo más íntimo que compartían.

Porque es algo que solo sucede entre ellos cuando las fuerzas mayores no los obligaban a separarse.

Se vio oprimiendo el botón de autodestrucción una vez el inventor malvado quedó fuera del juego; terminó llevándose la sorpresa de que este no comenzaba a amenazar con explotar.

― ¡Jah! Esta vez no-.

Ninguno declaró una victoria cuando el aparato comenzó a consumirse gradualmente en llamas. Compartieron miradas, mismas que hablaron todo lo que expresaban dentro de sus cabezas antes de terminar coordinándose para buscar el extintor de emergencia que había adquirido su némesis por cualquier emergencia similar.

O mejor dicho, por la presión que impuso por la seguridad de ellos y de los demás.

Una vez las llamas se extinguieron, ambos pudieron respirar con normalidad.

― ¿No estás olvidando algo?

Es la segunda vez en el día que interrumpe su escape, y en ambos, parece molestarse por el mismo tema de sus descuidos.

Trata de adivinar el asunto, hasta que una señal hacia la taza y la madera de la ex puerta le aclaran sus memorias. Saca su billetera, extrayendo una cantidad de dinero que parecía ya ser preparado para esa situación de emergencia.

―No tendrías que darme dinero para reparar mis cosas si fueras menos desastroso ― el regañó le quedaba bastante claro, pese a que no lo pareciera.

«Lo intentaré» trata de expresar con un cuerpo cohibido, el cual trata de indicar su esfuerzo en un par de pulgares alzados.

―No es suficiente ―sabe que es ese tipo de batallas que no ganará hasta que demuestre lo contrario.

Por fortuna, las cosas parecen seguir siendo como deben ser cuando la entrañable frase retumba en sus oídos una vez se encuentra en el pasillo.

― ¡Te odio Perry el ornitorrinco!

Una vez Heinz pronuncia esas palabras sabe que deberá reconstruir su puerta, o comprar alguna capaz de resistir las invasiones que se hacen a su hogar debido al “empleo” que mantiene. Momentáneamente tan solo pensará en qué debe limpiar todo ese desastre, o llamar a Norm para que sirviera de algo mientras pensaba en los planes de mañana, considerando que los recuerdos son invasivos como inspiradores.

Después de todo, no todos podían aparecer como él y darle de repente una idea instantánea.

Fue ahí cuando se detuvo en su lugar, estupefacto. ¿Cómo es que un extraño pudo brindarle una idea brillante en medio de grandes planes? ¿Acaso sería un nuevo villano en el área limítrofe quien aún no se integraba a L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.? ¿Un seguidor de su blog? Llevó una mano a su barbilla, pensativo, o al menos era así hasta la abrupta voz de Norm intentando llamar su atención.

Agitó su mano, ordenándole las cosas que necesitaba arreglar sin molestarse en atender sus palabras o sus acciones.

Necesitaba averiguar el motivo del porque recordar el encuentro le provocaba una sensación familiar, como si él conociera lo que significaba su trabajo.

Pero podía estar seguro de algo.

Debía entender perfectamente su posición con respecto a su némesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAD1.- National Association of the Deaf "is the nation’s premier civil rights organization of, by and for deaf and hard of hearing individuals in the United States of America. "
> 
> El apodo Perry el ornitorrinco se mantiene, dado que la O.W.C.A representa a sus agentes con animales pese a ser humanos. Haciendo sus uniformes y artefactos inspirados en su animal designado.


	4. Centro comercial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Alguna vez te dijeron que tienes buenos reflejos?"

Miró a Candace por última vez, recordándole con la pantalla del celular que se deben encontrar en una hora en la entrada del centro comercial a más tardar, dado que ambos tienen bastantes asuntos que resolver en casa; una vez que parece desaparecer junto al rubio, suspiró. A veces no entendía porque Linda lo enviaba junto con la chica al centro comercial, sabe que no entiende el romance absurdo que mantiene con su novio y lo incómodo que es ser un chaperón.

Pero su función sigue siendo el de ser un “tío” responsable que le recordase la importancia de la puntualidad y el despejarse de sus hermanos. Eso y que podía darle un respiro a la mujer cuando deseaba tener un poco de paz.

Afortunadamente, también hay algunas ventajas para su persona, como el poder realizar sus compras personales sin el temor de alarmar a su familia al no aparecer inmediatamente en la caja registradora con ellos. Las excusas se le acababan al igual que las cosas que utilizaba, era mucho más fácil escabullirse cuando estaba en casa.

Cogió una canasta metálica una vez se encontró en el pequeño supermercado, sacando del bolsillo de su camisa la lista de compras de las cosas que comenzaban ausentarse en sus aposentos; fue imposible suprimir la mueca que aparecía mientras más extenso se volvía la lista. Necesitaba comenzar hacerse tiempo entre sus misiones y vida personal para hacer más regular sus compras.

Paseó por los pasillos, recolectando cada uno de los productos que iban tachándose de la lista hasta que la sensación de ser observado apareció; trató de visualizar algún sospechoso sobre su hombro, el cual no parecía estar en su campo de visión. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Ya había combatido a Heinz, no quería otra amenaza, no al menos una que le impidiera poder tomar el papel de agente sin exponer completamente su identidad. Así que haría lo más lógico en esos casos.

Una emboscada.

Es así como sus pasos crearon un laberinto entre los pasillos, pasando por los mismos, de extremo a extremo, procurando dar todas las vueltas innecesarias que debiera hasta que el peligro se inclinase a su favor; sabe entender ese presentimiento, son demasiados años de entrenamiento como para que sea una simple paranoia.

Hecho que comprueba cuando se esconde detrás de un estante, estirando su pie para hacer caer a quien sea que lo estuviera siguiendo. Lamentablemente, reconoce el cuerpo que está a punto de chocar contra el suelo y su instinto es atraparlo con tal de evitar ese desastre.

Lo sostiene como puede, casi fundiéndolo en un abrazo hasta que pudiera estabilizarlo.

― ¿Alguna vez te dijeron que tienes buenos reflejos? ―la pregunta lo hace ver su postura, la que inmediatamente cambia cuando se siente incómodo en tal posición. Lo mira hablar, sabe que está pronunciando varias cosas, solo que no es capaz de escucharlo al momento de volverse a preocupar por su identidad. ― ¿No crees que es una gran coincidencia encontrarnos?

La pregunta le hace alzar una ceja, porque sabe que eso no ha sido ninguna coincidencia o casualidad.

Él era la entidad que presentía.

―“Una muy grande” ―lo único que podía lamentar de ese momento, era la falta de un tono de sarcasmo. Observó por momentos su intento de compra, solo para retomar la conversación buscando escapar del momento. ―“Tengo que continuar con esto”.

Intenta seguir caminando, con la diferencia de que ahora es involuntariamente acompañado por el científico malvado, quien invade con su mirada las compras que está intentando cubrir fallidamente con su brazo. Bufa, debe acostumbrarse a cargar con su existencia, la cual parece sostener su lista de compras cuando la arrebató sin problemas.

La ventaja era que al menos lo ayudaba, a su forma.

Sus diálogos extensos por lo menos se asociaban con las compras.

―Parece que eres un fanático de la limpieza, ¿necesitas todos esos productos? ―asiente, intentando llamar su atención para que tomen un lugar en la fila. ―Estoy seguro que podría crear algo mejor que todo esto. No es tan complicado combinar los químicos correctos para dejar impecables la ropa, he tratado con las manchas que dejan las explosiones de inadores ―estaba genuinamente sorprendido por eso, es ligeramente notorio por como sus ojos le prestan atención.

―“Suena a que es una mancha terrible”.

―No has visto las terribles marcas que quedan en el suelo, pero es agradable que a alguien le importe esto. No eres como él, él simplemente viene, escucha mis planes y cuando todo termina, se marcha sin siquiera despedirse ―la mención indirecta de su persona lo vuelve a posicionar con una culpa sobre los hombros. ― ¿Es tan complicado pedir un poco de interés de su parte? ―los quejidos en alemán no son un consuelo.

Paga una vez llegan a la caja y la cantidad total es mencionada, dejando propina al chico que le entregó las bolsas con sus compras.

Lo ve, caminando hacia la salida, casi como si amenazara que el patrón se va a repetir entre ellos. Muerde sus labios, no puede evitar sentir remordimiento por dejar esa imagen en Doofenshmirtz; trata de sacar su celular, revisando la hora.

Aún quedan unos minutos y su persona sigue contando con un par de billetes.

―“¿Te gustaría tomar algo?” ―y odia que no pueda suprimir esa petición cuando lo alcanzó, menos cuando continuó. ―“Yo invito”.

No debería estar haciendo eso, y de todas formas, se encuentra sonriendo cuando su invitación es aceptada.

_…_

El científico malvado tenía una misión: descubrir quién era la persona que invade el interior de su cabeza cada que el Agente P se marchaba; quizás era por ciertas semejanzas que tenían, o porque el otro se había tomado muchas molestias tanto como este solo que con la diferencia de que uno, o sencillamente, porque la hipótesis de que sea un villano era una gran oportunidad para su persona. Porque si conseguía hacerlo su aliado, ninguno de los demás villanos podrían influenciarlo y tendría algo que presumir a Rodney.

Por ende, no fue novedad que cuando lo visualizó en el centro comercial comenzó a seguirlo, tratando de adivinar con sus acciones, y luego con sus compras, el tipo de malvado que era. Lo cual concluyó en que debía ser uno bastante organizado, la manera en que parecía ir en orden delataba ese intento a seguir un sistema que irrumpió cuando estuvo a punto de caer, siendo rescatado por el mismo; es entonces cuando dudó de una naturaleza de villanía al mismo tiempo en qué se realizaba la incógnita sobre si sería un fan.

No lo culparía por lo último, su blog era bastante bueno.

Así que lo continuo siguiendo, ya de cerca, descubriendo sus habilidades al tropezarse hasta volverse dueño de la lista que el otro quería mantener en secreto; dio un par de miradas, dictando algunas y cuestionando otras; lo que hace inevitable el pronunciar varias historias u opiniones que guarda con respecto a estos, o cosas que no tienen nada que ver y de todos modos toca esos puntos como el tema principal; su trabajo, sus creaciones, incluso el pasado van colándose en la conversación, hasta el tema del agente parece asomarse con comentarios buenos que en momentos se amargan.

Como el comentario largo que se le escapa posterior a presumir sus habilidades de recuperar la ropa percudida por sus peleas.

Pierde el punto principal de su intención cuando parece que las cosas terminaran igual que siempre, lo que lo hace extrañamente familiar.

Los engranajes de la obviedad hubiesen encajado si no fuera por la repentina invitación.

― ¿Hablas en serio? ―un asentimiento de cabeza y el asegurar que no gastaría ni un solo centavo logro esquivar cada sentido lógico.

No eran los mismos.

Definitivamente el hombre que ahora tiene frente suyo es un punto y aparte del agente secreto, podrían tener las mismas costumbres al beber o comer, incluso las etiquetas en la mesa por más innecesarias que sean; lo distintivo es que Bartholomew luce más abierto consigo mismo, no era un misterio o una caja fuerte.

Comunicaba cosas sin tener que decirlas.

Por lo mismo es que se siente inconforme ante la alarma que funciona como toque de queda. ― ¿De verdad tienes que irte? ―apenas lo ve forzar una sonrisa entiende que no hay otra opción. ―Espera ―pide antes de que logre siquiera levantarse de su asiento. ―Pronto habrá una convención de inadores y necesitaré una mano extra ―menciona, con la esperanza de que acepte la propuesta.

Un sentimiento invasivo le advierte que esas palabras han salido con una _intención_ indescifrable que lo hace sobarse el cuello con cierto nerviosismo.

El tiempo transcurre lento, al grado que la contestación parece nunca llegar.

Sobre todo cuando el otro parece concentrado en buscar su bolígrafo para escribir algo importante.

De repente, solo recibe una servilleta como respuesta.


	5. Mensajes de texto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No quería ser una experiencia desagradable."

El científico solo se mantuvo ahí, visualizando una entidad que se despide para desaparecer entre las masas. Y una vez que se encontró solo, la curiosidad le insistió en tratar de averiguar el significado de la peculiar despedida. Pues bien, no sería la primera, y tal vez no la única vez, que fuera rechazado después de un encuentro sin importar que la invitación haya sido con una intención romántica o no. Al fin y al cabo, nunca tuvo viel glück1, tanto en su pueblo natal como en el actual.

Así que ver la cara de la servilleta en su blanco esplendor no lo decepcionó, no como en otras ocasiones empero sus ojos se dilataron cuando sus dedos inspeccionaron el lado desconocido de esta; una pequeña nota en cursiva con la palabra _“escríbeme”_ debajo de un número telefónico fue suficiente para hacerlo sonreír.

Estaba tan emocionado que la culpa era incapaz de carcomerlo, desafortunadamente, esta parecía dispuesta a poner las cartas necesarias para que el inconveniente principal se hiciera presente.

Y lo logró cuando la felicidad quiso ser presumida con el espía en turno.

― ¡Perry el ornitorrinco! ―llevó su diestra a su boca, como si pudiera invocarlo apenas lo mencionase. ―Había olvidado que lo llevaría conmigo en una de mis trampas ―conversó consigo mismo una vez desocupó su boca.

No le importaba “invitarlo” también, y aun así, su lengua busca articular en su paladar algún _pero_ que lo detuviese de hacerlo; ya sea por las malas experiencias que sucedieron cuando lo presentó con alguien o por lo que parece más lógico: si existía otro villano y ningún agente podía cubrirlo, lo volverían algo ocasional para poder mantenerlos al margen. Cosa que no le agradaba en absoluto sin importar que hizo eso mismo.

No era fanático del karma o pensamientos similares.

Es malvado después de todo ¿no? Ocultarle la verdad no sería algo nuevo ni equívoco.

Además…

_Estaba emocionado por una nueva perspectiva._

_…_

Recogió los platos y cubiertos de la mesa, ofreciéndose por esa ocasión a ser quien lavara los utensilios de cocina sin importar que su turno haya pasado hace pocos días. No le molestaba, era una actividad que le permitiría estar en soledad con el ruido de la llave abierta y el agua humectando sus manos para mantenerlo despierto; porque siente que está actuando como si estuviera en un sueño donde sabe que todo es falso y de igual manera no interviene para cambiarlo. Quizás porque no es el único involucrado en ese enredo que está creando.

Pero no podía simplemente volverse una historia trágica que fuese causa de un nuevo inador.

No quería ser una experiencia desagradable.

Los pros y contras sobre el tema aumentaban, convirtiendo el dialogo interno en una discusión que pronto lo haría tener migraña. Aunque eso no sucedió, gracias a la vibración del celular en su bolsillo que le reveló, una vez desbloqueado, un mensaje que lo hizo sonreír; dentro suyo deseaba gritar que era por mera cortesía o una obligación en su papel, puesto que verse debilitado por sus emociones era lo que menos necesitaba.

Ya que admitir que estaban íntimamente relacionados al desastre al que ahora mismo escribe, sería aterrador.

Y su persona no debería tener algún miedo evidente.

Realiza un simple _“hola”_ como contestación, tratando de no concentrarse en cualquier mensaje que llegue mientras termina de secar los platos, un proceso que resultaba curiosamente relajante. Eso o el buen humor volvió a su ser después de que las voces se callaron, intimidadas por algún acto que no deseaban mencionar en alto.

Lo que agradece infinitamente, no estaba preparado para que sus ojos fueran abiertos a una posibilidad que debía, _necesitaba_ , seguir siendo imposible. Por su bien y el bien de los que lo rodean.

Un nuevo mensaje demanda su atención, lo cual no le sorprende. Su habilidad para hablar no se limitaba solo a la acción verbal; lo lee con calma, respondiendo con una pregunta que trata de indagar sobre el tema que seguramente se acabe fragmentando hacia lo inverosímil. Lo cual es disfrutable para ambos, porque es mejor conversando cuando se trata de escribir, cosa notoria cuando pueden llevar una conversación fluida sin importar las pausas momentáneas que necesitan regalarse.

Y parecía que no importaba el misterio que quiere seguir manteniendo, de cierta forma, Doofenshmirtz respetaba eso al grado que los mensajes nunca llegaron a detonarse forzados.

Cuando la plática se extiende, Perry sabe que debe detenerlo o terminará peor que su “sobrina” al momento de encontrarse en una llamada con Jeremy o bien, con las suficientes ojeras para delatar en su trabajo que se mantuvo despierto por una causa que atraería más consecuencias de las que podría explicar. De tal modo que busca el momento adecuado para despedirse y rehuirse del sofá que ahora le pertenece desde hace unas horas.

Mas lo absorbe al grado que el toque de queda es gracias a un descuido de su vista, el cual denota la hora en la que se encuentran y el cansancio que lo golpea.

Teclea lo mejor que puede, tratando de hacer una despedida coherente, lo cual parece fracasar cuando comienza a cabecear. Sacude levemente la misma, forzándose por lo menos en tratar de culminar esa última misión.

Desconoce del todo el contenido, su mente leía un texto que tal vez no estaba ahí como tal.

Lo único que es capaz de hacer es enviarlo, solo para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo que lo impiden moverse del lugar.

La pantalla del celular sigue brillando, con el último fragmento que ha enviado.

_“Buenas noches, Doctor D”._

_…_

Despierta con el cuello adolorido, y no necesitaba ser un médico para saber que la mialgia2 es causada por haber dormido en una posición poco favorable en el mueble; sus manos tratan de ser un consuelo cuando rodean la piel cálida, intentando dar el mejor auto-masaje para aliviar el fastidioso dolor que ahora disminuía ante el golpe de recuerdos; el malestar que ahora ignoraba tenía una causa y consecuencia demasiada marcada, la cual recaía más en su causa, pues sí bien, el nombre de Heinz Doofenshmirtz resaltaba, fue su misma persona quien le permitió aventurarlo a altas horas del día para seguir conversando.

Bosteza, está demasiado cansado como para pensar en que parte de la balanza se encuentra.

Escucha su reloj sonar, y pese a que apenas escucha la solicitud de su presencia, se levanta en automático, tambaleándose por segundos antes de poder dirigirse torpemente a su habitación e ingresar por el tubo que lo llevaría.

Necesitaba concentrar lo poco de su mente despierta en excusar sus acciones en caso de que indaguen sobre sus ojos cansados y sus constantes estirones.

Anhela que la misión de hoy sea tan corta como su descanso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. viel glück: buena suerte (good luck).  
> 2\. Mialgia: dolor muscular (muscle pain).


	6. El mismo cliché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sí, no era el mismo inventor que alguna vez conoció."

―Buena suerte, Agente P.

Era lo que más ansiaba escuchar en ese instante, porque le permitía despedirse en un saludo militar para dirigirse a su deslizador, el cual podría colocar en piloto automático y dormir, por lo menos, unos cuantos minutos. Una vez arriba y la programación colocada, programó su reloj para sonar apenas se encontrara en la terraza del edifico; dio un nuevo bostezo prolongado, posicionando su sombrero sobre su rostro con la esperanza de que fuera reparador lo que alcanzara a dormitar.

Y lo fue, de cierta manera.

Podría realizar el trabajo de hoy con los ojos abiertos, ya en casa, podría estar seguro que caería rendido en su cama.

Por ahora, parece que ambos luchan por mantener el cansancio lejos ya que ninguno parecía anunciar los motivos de su desvelo.

― ¿En qué estaba? ―contesta con un pequeño gruñido, siendo la iluminación de los dopados protocolos que manejaban. Continúa con un relato corto, revelando en el proceso el nuevo inador que deberá destruir en algún tiempo record si ambos desean reposar cinco minutos o más. ― ¡Así podré dominar el área limítrofe!

La trampa cede a sus trucos, el “doctor” se percata de ello, por lo cual la secuencia de pelea pasa tan rápido y tan lento, que no pueden encajar en qué momento la explosión sucedió; ambos parecen satisfechos del suceso, posiblemente porque ya no tienen que fingir que pueden mantenerse llenos de energía cuando cualquiera de los dos caería al suelo con tal de reducir los signos de cansancio de su rostro.

― ¿Podemos dejar para después lo de “te odio, Perry el ornitorrinco”?

Asiente, subiéndose a su transporte solo para ver al otro sacudir su brazo, tratando que la pesadez no se notara en sus actos ahora que se marcha.

Por lo menos, tendrán un par de horas extra para reponer lo que han gastado entre ellos.

_…_

_“Déjame adivinar”_ inició su mensaje. _“Con ese inador harías que todas las personas durmieran por un largo período de tiempo, lo que haría que conquistaras el lugar porque no habría nadie despierto para detenerte”._

_“¿Cómo lo supiste?”_

_“Intuición”_ bufó detrás de la pantalla. _“¿Sabes? Tú idea ayudaría a las personas con insomnio y harías un gran cambio”._

_“¿De qué lado estás?”_

Rodó los ojos. _“No importa, ¿decías?”_

Dejó su celular de lado mientras esperaba varios mensajes de una extensión razonable, concentrándose en continuar corrigiendo la historia que traspasaba en su computadora; hace tiempo que no se sentía tan inspirado, o mejor dicho, con tanto tiempo como para borrar constantemente para ingresar nuevas oraciones que se adecuaran más a la idea a la que aspiraba. Agregó, eliminó, corrigió. Parecía un ritual que se repetía en la mayoría de las escenas del protagonista.

Estaba seguro que lo miraba de otra manera.

―Tío Perry ―la voz de Phineas lo hizo girar en su silla para recibirlo.

―“¿Sucede algo?” ―pregunta, acariciando su cabeza una vez no necesita usar el lenguaje de señas.

― ¿Has visto el destornillador eléctrico?

Llevó una mano a su barbilla, tratando de recordarlo. ―“Está en la caja de herramientas, está a un lado de los equipos viejos que ya no necesito”.

― ¿Te importaría si Ferb y yo los usamos para mañana? ―negó con la cabeza, formando un _adelante_ rápido. Ve sus ojos desviarse por segundos a la pantalla, lo que le permite recorrerse a un lado. ― ¿Es la historia que has estado escribiendo?

―“Puedes leer si quieres” ―ofrece; un ojo crítico siempre era benéfico.

Los brillantes ojos azules parecen visualizar un par de párrafos antes de que vuelvan a tener en contacto.

― “¿Qué te parece?”

―No es nada parecido a tus primeros borradores. El protagonista es diferente a lo que tenías escrito ―no puede evitar sentirse extrañado por esa observación. ―Creo que esta nueva imagen destaca aún más al personaje.

Agradece su comentario, prometiendo que en un par de minutos los acompañará a la cocina para apoyarlos con el postre de manzana que necesitarán para mañana.

Cuando se encuentra solo, mira su escrito por encima, desde la primera hasta la última página del archivo.

¿Realmente había cambiado tanto la perspectiva que tenía de quien siempre usaba una bata de farmacéutico?

Volvió a tomar su celular, desbloqueándolo para revisar los nuevos mensajes que, por poco, clasificarían como spam. Lee uno por uno, creando un resumen en su cabeza para lograr contestar todo sin la necesidad de llenarlo de múltiples mensajes.

Una vez que se ve formulando una respuesta, su mente divaga en un hecho irrefutable.

_Sí, no era el mismo inventor que alguna vez conoció._

Envía el mensaje, con una sonrisa intrusa en sus labios.

_…_

― ¡Maldito seas Perry el ornitorrinco! ―lo escucha gritar a la par que su persona escapa con su mochila cohete, solo para aterrizar en la entrada del edificio.

Se sentía ridículo al tener que aparentar que llega justamente cuando todo el desastre finaliza, sin embargo, necesita mantener la imagen paralela a la de agente secreto; esta separación le estaba permitiendo prevenir la mayoría de los inconvenientes en sus encuentros como reducir la mayoría de los estragos que puede cometer el “genio malvado”, no obstante, el plan no era perfecto. El inventor seguía siendo impredecible en su mayoría, y aunque supiera cada detalle de su persona, simplemente no puede predecir su siguiente jugada fuera de las funciones mecánicas de sus obras malvadas.

Activó el modo camuflaje de su equipo, convirtiendo la imagen exterior en una mochila cualquiera, misma que colgó en su espalda para ingresar nuevamente en el edificio, fingiendo buscar el departamento del anfitrión que lo invitó amablemente a conversar acompañado de una taza de té.

Una vez estuvo fuera de la puerta, colocó su sombrero detrás de una de las macetas del lugar.

Sus nudillos chocaron contra la madera renovada de la puerta.

―Bartholomew ―la manera en que su nombre escapa de sus labios evidencia que no lo esperaba aun. ―Eso fue muy rápido.

―“Me gusta llegar a tiempo” ―le recordó, dado que lo había advertido en anteriores ocasiones en sus mensajes. ―“¿Puedo pasar?”

La invitación no se hace esperar, y en un parpadeo, se ve adentro del departamento, intentando fingir una sorpresa absoluta al observar su alrededor; era un poco desastroso por la pelea que tuvo que abandonar, fuera de ello, era el desastre del que ya estaba acostumbrado.

―“Huele extraño como ¿pólvora?” ―cuando el contrario le corrige sobre que sustancias son las que se carbonizaron, no duda en abrir la boca a modo de sorpresa. ―“Entonces así se ve el departamento después de una de tus peleas. ¿Cómo es que puedes con esto?”

―Construí un limpiainador, así que todos los desastres son desaparecidos en otra dimensión o algo similar. He tenido que hacer algunas modificaciones después de que aparecieran en la sala después de semanas ―el nombre de Norm se cuela a la conversación, y puede ver al simpático robot preguntarle a su padre en que puede servirle. ―Limpia este lugar mientras preparo el té.

Cuando siente que lo observa el hombre metálico, busca la manera de salir de su campo de visión.

Sigue al castaño, solo para tocar su hombro y atraer su atención antes de que se acabe resguardando en la cocina. ―“Doctor D, déjame ayudarte” ―pide, con una sonrisa. ―“Tuviste un día largo, también mereces descansar” ―si pudiese, endulzaría su voz, por ahora, solo lo toma de ambos brazos para dirigirlo a la cocina, fingiendo que sabría a donde iría.

Sea cual sea su respuesta, lo importante es que se sintió a salvo una vez entraron a esa habitación.

El significado de perplejidad podría ser explicado con la expresión facial que el más alto brindo a la hora de voltear a verlo. ― ¿De verdad quieres ayudar? ―escarba en sus memorias cuando siente que esa plática ha sucedido con anterioridad. No como un deja vú, era más asociado a una crítica.

Y ahí estaba, recordando una de las quejas sobre sí.

_« ¿Es tan complicado pedir un poco de interés de su parte?»_

―“Toma asiento, por favor” ―arrastra una silla hacia atrás, desplazando su mano de manera lateral para que tome lugar y acomodarlo. ―“¿Quieres café, té?” ―cuando escucha lo que desea, dio un par de pasos hacia la estufa, deteniéndose antes de colocar el agua. Se supone que no tiene idea alguna de dónde están las cosas y actúa como siempre; congelado en su posición, decide girar fingiendo darse cuenta del detalle. ―“Tal vez necesito saber dónde están primero”.

Terminaron organizándose sin siquiera planearlo, culminando la sincronía de los actos cuando las tazas calientes se dejaron en la mesa y los granos de maíz esperaban a convertirse en palomitas. Perry tomó asiento en la mesa, dando un pequeño sorbo como premio al gran trabajo que han hecho.

Miró de reojo al adulto, quien parecía medir la porción de sal y mantequilla; era encantador, incluso se atrevía a decir que es lindo.

Tosió, sintiendo su garganta arder tanto como sus mejillas.

Por lo menos, el sentir asfixia lo volvió ajeno a sus pensamientos.

_…_

Oficialmente, no comprende los dramas románticos de Heinz.

Mira el tazón vacío de las palomitas, las tazas sin líquidos y un druselstiense conmovido por la trama que peca del cliché conocido. Él era lo que atraída de toda la escena; trató de encontrar con la mirada algún pañuelo donde pudiera limpiar sus lágrimas, y ante la ausencia, se vio ofreciendo el pañuelo de tela que guarda en su bolsillo.

Al verlo limpiarse y coronar el acto con limpiarse la nariz, insistió en que se quedara este, comentando en señas que solo era un pedazo de tela en sus manos; parece que eso ha ayudado un poco, al igual que su mano firme al remover unas pequeñas gotas que perduraron.

Cuando la imagen volvió a su perfección única, alzo sus pulgares con entusiasmo.

― ¿De verdad no te causó ni una pizca de tristeza? ¿No te hace sentir algo que después de todo lo que hicieron no quedaron juntos?

―“Lo siento, no comprendo estas películas” ―No las que parecían carecer de ese carácter lírico. Empezó a recoger los utensilios de cocina sucios, dispuesto a llevarlos al fregadero para lavarlos y partir sin sentir que no ha aportado lo suficiente.

― ¿Al menos has estado enamorado?

La pregunta no impide que se levante, al contrario, lo impulsa para seguir con su idea de evitar el tema.

No quiere verse expuesto en una conversación de la cual carece de total experiencia, puesto que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de experimentar un enamoramiento, mucho menos, de una relación amorosa.

Y en ese momento, no estaría preparado para descubrir cómo es que se sentía tal fortuna decorada en infortunio.


	7. Lluvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No era el mensaje que quería transmitir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si lo desean, pueden acompañar la lectura con las dos canciones que se han utilizado en ella:  
> Magic! - "Appreciate you"  
> Patrick Watson - "Sit down Beside Me"

Viernes a mediodía, sus ojos pesan gracias al cansancio mental, como a la vez, son tan ligeros como para parpadear en ese momento; revisa su celular una vez más, repasa el mismo mensaje que no ha contestado y siente, por milésima vez, que no pensó demasiado las cosas. _“No lo olvides”_ decía _“mañana será el gran día”_. Y ahí estaba, jurando en su mente que asistirá cuando sus dedos no pueden afirmar algo que lo hace dudar ahora que quedan un par de horas.

No todos son como él, la ingenuidad no es parte de sus miradas. Cualquiera podría descubrir de quien se trataba si se presentaba al natural, sin importar si imitaba el “uniforme” de la villanía; un nombre falso no es suficiente para pasar desapercibido. « ¿En qué estaba pensando?» la duda rebota en todo espacio inexistente en su cabeza, solo para estrellarse en la firme pared del valor de su palabra.

No podía rehusarse a ir, tampoco podría mentir para escabullirse en algo que juró en otras ocasiones no era un problema; y definitivamente, no puede llegar siendo tan natural cuando lo demás es artificial.

«Es pan comido» anunció sarcástico en su cabeza. «Tan fácil como aprender un nuevo idioma».

Bloquea su celular, reflejándose en la pantalla oscura.

Ojalá su identidad secreta fuera como un disfraz.

Queda en silencio, luego vuelve a ingresar la contraseña para buscar al único contacto que podría ayudarle en ese caso donde el misterio debe ser esencial. Escribe torpemente una cita, ubicada cerca de la zona comercial, rogando en el interior que sea correspondido en su grito de auxilio.

Pasan un par de minutos, el sudor frío comienza amenazar con deslizarse a lo largo de su rostro.

Necesita una respuesta, ahora.

El sonido de la notificación le devuelve la frescura que se permite en ocasiones el verano, porque la intriga ha sido la respuesta indicada a su plegaria.

_“Ve lo más rápido que puedas”._

Envía, huyendo nuevamente de su casa.

_…_

―Entonces estamos aquí porque necesitas ¿ropa? ―su mano se sacude con suavidad, indicando que era similar a la situación. ― ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y por qué tenías tanta prisa?

Saca su libreta, escribiendo la situación lo más breve que podía.

“Misión importante. Necesito un cambio de imagen”

Stacy es la única que podía ayudarlo, después de todo, es con quien puede mantener complicidad con el tema de su trabajo, y su aprecio a la adolescente era enorme, considerando que era un recurso bondadoso que calmaba los pensamientos sobre sus ausencias cuando se volvían alarmantes. Y ahora que le sonríe, como si estuvieran trabajando juntos, le hace gracia; nunca esperó que la mejor amiga de su sobrina también fuera, en parte, amiga suya.

―De acuerdo, un cambio de imagen. Puedo hacer esto incluso con los ojos cerrados ―teme con esas palabras. Su estilo era algo tan básico y monótono, que no sabría siquiera explicar lo que busca si es que intenta indagar; cuando siente los ojos marrones sobre sí, soba su cuello.

No cuestiona el acto, ni siquiera cuando es tomado por la manga de la camisa para comenzar a dirigirse a una de las tiendas ajenas a su preferencia; hace una mueca por inercia, las compras de ese estilo eran tan tortuosos como el papeleo. Lo malo, es que comparten algo en común en ese momento.

Son importantes al grado que depende de los pequeños detalles para cumplir su labor.

Ve los estilos de los aparadores, los vendedores, y principalmente, los consumidores. Los cuales son tan contrarios que se pregunta si hay algo ahí que lo pueda adaptar y salvar a la vez; se detienen ante unas camisas con estampados, los cuales le hacen sentir varias cosas, desde un futuro en su retiro hasta cuestionarse de la moda extraña que lo hace fruncir el rostro.

Cambia el centro de su atención cuando las bocinas de la tienda resuenan con una nueva canción contraria a su antecesora.

_‘Do we all need to be loved_

_A human need to be loved_

_There's no gift I can buy_

_I can make you feel that kinda high_

_That lifts your heart’._

Definitivamente, el sitio no es ni de cerca su estilo.

Una notificación suena, el icono de mensaje lo hace abrirlo casi de inmediato.

_‘Said we all want to feel special_

_Truly, deeply special_

_There's no words I can say_

_That will deeply, truly compensate_

_So here's where I start’._

La foto que recibe solo lo hace sonreír, luego morder sus propios labios para tratar de no reír cuando el contexto aparece; «comida crujiente» habló en el fondo con su voz, _“Norm volvió a olvidar sacar los cascaras de huevo”._

Sus dedos teclean lo más rápido que le permite la escena. _“Dicen que tiene un buen porcentaje de calcio. Es bueno para tus huesos”._

_“¿Desde cuándo trabajas como comediante?”_

_‘Just want you to know that I appreciate you_

_I don't always show it but I swear that it's true_

_Said I love the beautiful things I know that you do_

_Just want you to know that I appreciate you’._

_“Desde que te ríes de mis chistes”_ concluye, sintiéndose incapaz de mandar otro mensaje, no solamente por la enorme pila de ropa que de repente es colocada en sus manos, sino que no quería verse atrapado con una sonrisa estúpida a media tienda. No tiene el valor de revelar todo lo que se esconde tanto dentro como fuera de su trabajo, ya que nadie debe saberlo, y probablemente, ni su persona debía ser consciente de ello.

Tambaleándose, camina a cualquier probador disponible.

_‘I recognize your strength_

_You confident style and grace_

_Oh, darling without you near_

_I'd be a mess right now, it's clear_

_So clear, so clear’._

_‘So I want you to know that I appreciate you_

_I don't always show it but I swear that it's true_

_Said I love the beautiful things I know that you do_

_Just want you to know that I appreciate you’._

Camina con uno de los conjuntos elegidos, preguntándose si realmente la tercera es la vencida. Y teme que no, porque no importaba cómodo que fuera la tela, no se sentía de esa manera; ve su rostro en busca de alguna reacción, la cual es positiva solo que no la menciona en alto, ya que sabe que su respuesta es la que importa. Mira el espejo, se observa cuidadosamente y niega con la cabeza. Estaba seguro, no es algo que sea de su persona; lo único bueno que puede admitir de lo que luce, es que le recuerda demasiado a Doofenshmirtz.

A él le quedaría, seguramente, _definitivamente era para él._

Desde el corte hasta el material, nadie en el área de los tres estados podría destacar en ese atuendo como el invasor de sus pensamientos; no puede evitar memorizar cuando portó un vestido de gala por su culpa. No era su estilo, pero era asombroso ver las cosas que podía hacer cuando no eran completamente una amenaza.

Aferra los dedos a la tela, como si pudiera adivinar la talla ajena.

Los ojos oscuros buscan a la chica, tratando de que comprenda que necesita a cualquier trabajador urgentemente.

_‘Said I need you to know that I appreciate you_

_I don't always show it but I swear that it's true_

_I love, love, love the beautiful things I know that you do_

_Just want you to know that I appreciate you’._

_‘Said I do, I do, I do_

_And I do, I do, I do_

_No matter where I go or what I do_

_Don't matter, I'll appreciate you’._

Vuelve a salir del probador, preguntándose si era la sexta o séptima vuelta que realizaba hacia los espejos exteriores. Siente que es el espectáculo del lugar después de tantos conjuntos expuestos, cosa que afirma cuando consigue más miradas aprobatorias que destacan su preferencia por el estilo que lo envuelve perfectamente.

Posa frente al espejo, haciendo una lista rápida de lo que tendría que justificar en sus gastos; jeans marinos, camisa de botones azul ártico, y encima una chaqueta marrón, de un tono más oscuro que sus ojos. Ladea su cuerpo, mira cualquier ángulo que le cause curiosidad.

Le es agradable a comparación de otras combinaciones.

―Creo que falta algo ―sus manos son tan rápidas como sus labios, ambos formulando la duda que se extinguió cuando un gorro de lana se le entregó. ―Esto te ayudará a cubrir tú cabello.

Lleva toda su mano sobre la melena turquesa, tomando por segundos un par de mechones; tenía razón, lo mejor es cubrir gran parte de este con algo que no fuera su típico sombrero.

Se lo coloca, sigue sintiéndose cómodo al mantener cierta formalidad.

―Definitivamente, necesitaremos un par de botines que hagan juego con la chaqueta, y tal vez unos lentes oscuros.

Acaba por hundirse en hombros, vencido.

Las compras son peor que sus misiones.

_…_

Se despiden después de que le agradeciera por el apoyo, tratando de prometer, a medias, contarle como resultó el “disfraz” que utilizaría mañana; una vez se queda solo en el coche, se recarga en el asiento, pensando en todo lo que depara mañana. El celular suena ante la alarma que está acostumbrado a programar para evitar distraerse de sus labores; arranca el automóvil, aprovechando los pocos semáforos rojos para golpear sus índices contra el volante al ritmo de las canciones de la radio.

Los comerciales entran en escena, sus oídos ignoran la mayoría de los productos a ofrecer a no ser que fuera importante, incluso las noticias parecen pasar a fondo por más que le gustaran.

Una vez llegando a casa, baja las bolsas de compras, saludando a su familia y pidiendo un tiempo solo para acomodar sus adquisiciones para unirse a ellos por un rato.

Hoy debía dormir temprano.

_…_

Acomoda el último artefacto en el bolso de mensajero, repasando una lista mental del inventario que es vital para una misión encubierto; reposa su barbilla en su mano, hasta que el vacío es inundado por un último detalle. Busca en una rápida mirada una caja blanca con un listón rojo, el cual yace encima de su silla.

Lo toma en sus manos, guardándolo de inmediato antes de que cambie de planes.

Todo estaba perfecto. Pone la correa de piel artificial sobre su hombro.

Abre el chat que mantiene con el “villano”, dejando un solo mensaje en espera de que sea correspondido pronto. _“Comamos juntos, te mandaré la ubicación del lugar si aceptas”._ Está optimista con su invitación, quizás porque ya han disfrutado de momentos similares.

Cuando sale de la habitación, se encuentra con Linda, a la quien saluda brevemente para caminar hacia la puerta. No da un paso más allá cuando es detenido por ella, probablemente curiosa por su nueva apariencia repentina.

― ¿Puedo preguntar por la vestimenta de hoy? ―su voz es suave, comprensiva. Sabía cómo disimular su curiosidad. Ha sacado su celular, abriendo la aplicación de notas para poder expresar el plan de hoy; comienza a teclear, dispuesto a escribir que su vestimenta es debida a un negocio parcialmente informal.

Lamentablemente, el castaño parece adelantarse en arruinar sus planes cuando su respuesta aparece; _“Espero que hayas reservado una buena me…”_ no era necesario conocer el resto del mensaje, el contenido parecía ser suficiente para dar una idea a la pelirroja, quien le sonríe entusiasmada.

―Oh Perry, ya entiendo, entonces no te interrumpo más ―su rostro se va colorando de poco a poco, intentando negar con sus manos a la idea que se está negando. ―Vamos, yo le diré a los chicos que estás ocupado con el trabajo.

Es arrempujado hacia la salida, recibiendo consejos amorosos hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de sí; respira cuando la madera funciona como un muro entre ella y su avergonzado ser. Lleva sus manos a la cara, intentando que el ardor bajara ante el frío de sus palmas.

_No era una cita, ellos no iban a tener una cita._

Desliza sus manos del rostro una vez que se concentra en el objetivo de su plan.

Mismo que parece dudar de su existencia cuando un nuevo mensaje lo hace bufar.

_“Sigo esperando una respuesta”._

Lo golpearía en la cara si pudiera.

_…_

El diminuto restaurante resultó acogedor, incluso con sus claras diferencias a la hora de decidir lo que cada uno consumiría.

No sabe cuánto tiempo han invertido a la discusión sobre su orden, ya que el tema perdura al grado que Doofenshmirtz discute y come a la vez.

― ¿Piensas comer solo eso? ―asiente, llevando un trozo de ensalada a su boca. ―No puedo creer que me trajiste aquí para comer solo hojas ―tan solo limpia sus labios, como si fuera a darle una respuesta verbal que claramente nunca llegará. Pero es entretenido verlo insistir en lo que dirá, al grado de oponerse a su persona cuando se cruza de brazos. ―No puedes culparme, tú eres quien decidió almorzar eso ―trata de guiarlo con sus ojos a su plato, destacando que el castaño era quien pidió varios platillos sin una objeción de su parte. ― ¿Esto? ¿Nunca has ido a una convención de científicos malvados? Nada te asegura que lleven platillos suficientes o que dejen lo mejor al alcance. Esto me recuerda ―la palabra clave para una anécdota corta, la cual lo hace reír.

―“No tienes que comer hojas conmigo” ―burla una vez el recuerdo lo permite.

Ya dispuesto a retomar su tarea, se ve interrumpido cuando un trozo del postre ajeno es acercado a su persona. Alza su palma, intentando detenerlo, cosa inútil. Él era terco cuando se lo proponía.

Cogió la pequeña porción del postre con sus dedos, llevándolo a su boca para degustarlo.

La sazón dulce es evidente, siendo suave y esponjoso; un poco empalagoso para su gusto. Relame sus labios cuando los esconde detrás de su mano, finalizando por eliminar toda evidencia en la servilleta.

Conectan por segundos sus miradas, y jura que ha leído su respuesta.

―Está decidido, pediremos uno para llevar.

No era el mensaje que quería transmitir.

―“Ni lo sueñes” ―advierte, siendo consciente de que no podrá con todo eso.

_…_

Alza la mirada, en un intento de ver la altura total del edificio; no era más grande que el lugar frecuente para sus peleas, sin embargo, era digno para una competencia de sitios extravagantes que han conseguido para sus reuniones. Desliza su vista hacia los alrededores, observando a la mayoría de los participantes de L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N pasear con sus respectivos gafetes; camina sin un rumbo fijo, tratando de recolectar la mayor información para realizar un sabotaje bajo la mirada de todos.

Una mano en su hombro lo detiene, encontrándose con su acompañante ofreciéndole, de igual manera, una identificación con la palabra “asistente” en letras grandes. Incrédulo, la mira por todos lados, destacando solo una letra “B” debajo del cuadro donde, se supondría, iría su foto. Alza una ceja, tratando de pensar en la pregunta correcta.

Tan solo necesitó sentir su cuello rodeado por la correa de tela para sentenciar su atención en Doof. ―Solo podían ingresar científicos malvados, así que espero que no te moleste que haya dicho que eras mi asistente ―le sonríe, la idea de ser un compañero criminal es detestable, pero que lo haya considerado, a su forma, un confidente que le pudiera ayudar, es agradable.

―“Gracias” ―es lo único que logró formular, ya que al final todo eso se derrumbaría por sus propias manos.

Trata de que esa idea no lo haga titubear por la dudosa moral de su jugada.

Escucha la voz de Rodney debatiendo con alguien a quien no alcanza a notar a simple vista, discutiendo sobre quien merecía la zona central del lugar, aquel que destacaría el invento sin siquiera esforzarse. No tuvo que parpadear para encontrarse ya solo en su lugar cuando el científico se decidió por ser partícipe en la pelea verbal.

Los tonos subieron al igual que los insultos bobos.

Ni siquiera se esforzaría por separarlos, solo se concentraría en su trabajo.

Acomoda sus lentes oscuros, sin importar lo extraño que sería alguien utilizándolos en interiores, no quiere que alguien pueda percatarse de cualquier característica que lo delate; pasa por alto el cúmulo de malvados que se forma alrededor de la pelea y se camufla con quienes han decidido entrar aprovechando la situación. El sitio es amplio, bastante, y puede ver cada uno de los stand programados para la exposición del mejor villano; cuenta las zonas, midiendo el espacio lo mejor que puede con la mirada. Será complicado actuar en las sombras si no encuentra la manera de distraer a todo participante.

Va hacia uno de los fondos del sitio, encontrando los sanitarios.

No es el mejor lugar para revisar planos, pero es lo más privado que encontraría en un sitio así.

Entra con cautela, asegurando el perímetro. Revisa debajo de los cubículos, ingresando en el antepenúltimo para cerrar con seguro; coloca sus objetos sobre la tapa del inodoro, extrayendo los planos del lugar; está seguro que si dañaba parcialmente la caja de fusibles no habría nada que temer, todos asisten ahí con la esperanza de que la presentación sea tan impactante como su plan, o tal vez, se acusarían de sabotaje e iniciarían una pelea que le permitiría ganar tiempo para destruir los artefactos en cadena.

Repasa velozmente las salidas de emergencia, el escenario, los espacios designados y la mejor posición para un ataque directo.

Termina de pintar todas las rutas de escape posible y el plan a llevar, estaba preparado para cualquier imprevisto.

El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo lo alerta, y sus estrategias comienzan a dividirse en dos hasta caer en cuenta de que, en ese instante, no es el mejor espía de O.W.C.A sino un asistente dentro de lo común; no puede llamar la atención ni hacer una pelea interminable, por lo cual corta un cuadro de papel higiénico para bajar la palanca del inodoro y que este hiciera ruido de fondo mientras las cosas volvían a su lugar; esperó unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta, saliendo con el bolso de mensajero colgado de manera cruzada. Ignora a la persona que se ve claramente frente suyo, y solo camina hasta la mitad del lavabo.

Moja por unos segundos sus manos, luego coloca el jabón en su palma izquierda, comenzando a tallar con calma; intenta visualizar su perfil, catalogarlo en alguno de los enemigos asignados para sus compañeros, solo que no es suficiente, así que comienza a silbar en bajo, tratando de escalar en el reflejo del espejo para verlo.

Una boina adorna al sujeto, y su cabello parece perfectamente peinado hacia atrás; su cabello oscuro hace juego con la máscara que cubre la mitad de su rostro, mientras la otra mitad parece ser resguardada por una mascarilla blanca; no existe ningún archivo de su persona en Danville, e intentar hacer memoria sobre los demás enemigos del Área de los Tres Condados sería tortuoso.

Acaba siendo atrapado en medio de su análisis, así que solo enjuaga sus manos, buscando el dispensador del papel, el cual es cubierto por el extraño. El movimiento lo considera como un ataque, al grado que su mismo cuerpo parece posicionarse para responder a cualquier acción que amenace su integridad; estaba dispuesto a soltar el primer golpe, o al menos, esa es la idea que se quedó hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar.

No necesita ver quien era la persona que lo solicitaba, ya lo intuía.

Da un paso hacia atrás, cediendo ante la pelea.

«Solo finge que no ha pasado nada» exige para sí, palmeando los costados de su pierna para retirarse.

Da la espalda solo cuando necesita abrir la puerta, mirando sobre su hombro una última vez.

Solo para jurar, una vez fuera, que hay algo repentinamente familiar en él.

_…_

― ¡Ahí estás! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ―pide perdón por su no tan desaparición. ―No puedes hacer eso como si nada y esperar que una disculpa sea suficiente ―asiente como un niño regañado. ― ¿Piensas decir algo?

―“Buscaba el baño” ―los orbes mares cuestionan la veracidad de su historia. Suda, necesita la cereza del pastel en su mentira. ―“Estaba nervioso, ya que eres el malvado más grande de todos” ―se muerde la lengua, como si eso hubiera salido de su boca.

Los movimientos quedaron cortos, su lenguaje traspasó la barrera del reclamo.

En su cabeza se grabó los gestos de sorpresa del de bata blanca, dado a la sinceridad que le regalaba. ―Oh, gracias. Sabía que mi talento sería reconocido ―quizás no podría detectar sus propias emociones a la primera, pero en Heinz, era distinto. Era como leer un libro que ha estado repitiendo al punto de repetir sus capítulos favoritos de memoria; así como lo es su vergüenza.

Frunce los labios, necesita dejar de divagar en esos pensamientos.

―“¿Cuál es el plan de hoy?” ―improvisa, consiguiendo que ambos vuelvan a la comodidad de la que siempre se han estado apoyando.

La explicación de su plan no se hace esperar, y su persona termina apoyado en la mesa, con una estúpida sonrisa que solo se extiende cuando la inspiración se vuelve absurdamente atrayente.

Por esta vez, se permitiría disfrutar su momento.

_…_

No le es sorprendente que hayan iniciado una nueva riña por quién sería el primero en salir en el espectáculo, así que solo aprovechó para retomar sus tareas en esas actividades. El Mayor Monograma contaba con su persona después de todo, considerando que es el responsable de convencerlo en que fuera un trabajo encubierto, nada de su típico trabajo de espía. Todo con tal de no ser encontrado por la agencia ni la razón de sus actos.

Sobó sus sienes, contando hasta diez.

Quiere, no, necesita urgentemente sus vacaciones para reflexionar todas las faltas que está cometiendo.

«Concéntrate».

Respira hondo, da vuelta por uno de los pasillos llegando a su objetivo. La caja de fusibles está cerca, lo confirma al sacar los planos del lugar; mira rápidamente a su alrededor, encontrándose solo. Abre la bolsa, extrayendo sus herramientas.

―Si quieres llamar la atención, vas por el camino correcto.

Parece irónico como es que se encuentra peleando con un pleno desconocido cuando se burlaba del otro. Tuerce los labios, esquivando los golpes cada tanto que puede a la par que se esfuerza por neutralizar a su rival; el vago recuerdo de su entrenamiento comienza a formarse en cada paso que realizan, como si se tratara de una copia exacta de lo que enseñan.

Un paso en falso es su oportunidad.

Derriba al desconocido, el cual forcejea de manera impresionante. Sería mentira decir que no logra hacerlo perder en ocasiones el equilibrio; se aferra más al objetivo de descubrir su identidad, lo que va siendo cada vez más imposible hasta que su mano logra arrancar el cubre bocas de su rostro.

Las patillas azabaches junto a la mancha en su nariz golpearon la sensación de familiaridad, provocando que cediera a la presión.

Ahora es quien está abajo, con una mezcla de sensaciones.

―No es nada personal, pero tengo un trabajo que hacer.

Rueda los ojos debajo de los lentes, y comienza a mover sus manos para tratar de formular cualquier palabra; no importaba lo que fuera, el rostro neutral parecía reconocer poco a poco sus acciones. Se desesperó, y el tan característico gruñido fue lo que lo liberó.

Sacudió su ropaje una vez estuvieron de pie.

Lo ve ocultarse nuevamente detrás de la mascarilla, solo para sentir su palma en su espalda. ―Déjame esto ―siente un sabor ácido en su boca, así que cuando avanza, lo atrapa por la muñeca, impidiendo que continúe.

No necesitaron decir nada.

―De acuerdo, quizás sí seas de utilidad.

Su enemistad es clara, sobre todo cuando se trata de trabajo.

Le da un puntapié. ―“No te vi”.

Resguardará en su interior que facilita las cosas que esté ahí.

_…_

La lluvia estruendosa solo le recordó a Seattle y lo poco confiable que sería de nuevo permitir que manejaran todo un plan improvisado en el suyo.

Peter le debía demasiadas explicaciones.

―Lamento que tú primera convención de inadores no hayas visto a mi némesis en acción ―la figura del malestar pasa al fondo de sus prioridades cuando se siente mencionado. ―El método del inador explica la importancia de este momento, ¿acaso lo habrá olvidado? ¿Crees que haya pensado que era muy aburrido venir? ―el verlo abrazar sus propias piernas hizo que su corazón crujiera, sin importar que tan duro fingiera ser ante la circunstancia.

Acaba parado a su lado, tratando de alcanzo con su mano. Inseguro de cualquier acción.

No son conocidos de esa forma y no piensa unir los lazos solo por la angustia de verlo tan mal.

―“Quizás estaba ocupado” ―intenta motivarlo. ―“Ya sabes, algo salió de control y lo solicitaron”.

El suspiro prolongado no era de ayuda. ―Sí, quizás tengas razón.

La imagen de la lluvia chocando contra el pavimento era ideal para los sentimientos del denominado farmacéutico; cerró los ojos, dejando que el sonido bailara con la imagen que se enraíza en su sistema. Sabe que está triste, independientemente de su grado, sus ausencias no pasan en alto como lo suponía. Cuando vuelve a mirar la naturaleza salvaje salpicando su alrededor, mira su propias pertenencias, recordando lo que otra vez parecía olvidar.

Rebusco en sus cosas, solo para sacar la rectangular caja que lucía algo maltratada.

La curiosidad es señal para que lo entregue con nerviosismo, sintiendo su rostro arder incluso si su piel morena no le permitiera mostrarlo con tanta intensidad. No sabe porque su estómago se hace un nudo y su pecho se oprime cual botón de autodestrucción. ―“Lo siento, quise dártelo hace un rato y lo olvidé” ―se sinceró una vez sus manos fueron libres.

No dice nada, lo que hace que se pregunte miles de veces si fue algo muy estúpido de su parte.

Apenas la chaqueta de aviador junto a una camisa negra se hizo presentes, giro su cuerpo a cualquier lado que no enfrentara directamente el problema; porque el pasar de los segundos solo lo hace temblar sin posibilidad de fingir que es a causa del nuevo frío. De pronto siente su mano siendo tomada por un efímero momento.

Lo ve ahí, sonriendo, sin entender que es lo que está pasando.

Y es increíblemente ridículo que ninguno dé razones de lo que está pasando.

El cielo se sigue rompiendo, y para Perry, todo eso sucede como una canción ahora que todos han huido y ellos son los únicos que se aferran en aparecer en el clip musical.

_‘Sit down beside me and stay awhile_

_Let our hearts do their part_

_With wine and words to meet the hours_

_So the day never starts’._

Termina sentado a su lado, con el corazón sobresaltado y con la duda de si es el único que está viviendo eso. ― ¿Cómo supiste mi talla? ―no dice nada, tan solo ofrece sus manos para sostenerle la bata cuando parecen concordar en que se pruebe la chaqueta ahora con el gélido clima. ―Esto sería más agradable con algo de beber ―lo ve deslizarse dentro de la cálida tela, y disfruta lo mucho que se amolda a ella. ―Bueno, ¿qué te parece?

Alza ambos pulgares, quedándose sin una respuesta finalmente.

«Gracias» fue la palabra que apenas escuchó al distraerse en su rostro.

No puede controlar lo que está sintiendo. ―Voy admitir que me divertí mucho hoy incluso si mis planes fueron arruinados por alguien quien no fue él ―alza una ceja, intrigado por sus palabras. ―No me mal entiendas, Perry el ornitorrinco es una gran compañía, y aunque no comparta muchas cosas lo aprecio. Es la relación más estable que he tenido ―comienza a hervir. ―Solo que siento como si me conocieras desde siempre, ¿es algo raro? Podría jurar que esto solo pasa en las novelas que veo. Aunque tendría que suceder una escena estereotipada para que fuera como una.

Escalofríos, sus manos sudan.

Trata de secarlas contra su pantalón.

¿Debería decir que no escuchó la parte final?

_‘Cause thats what I want_

_That's what we need_

_Cause that's who we are_

_Cause that's what we need’._

― ¿Tienes frío? Dame tus manos, sé cómo ayudarte.

No quería, no debía; y ahí está confiando su único medio de comunicación, para tan solo sentir como lo frota entre sus manos, calentándolas por la fricción, al punto de que se siente en verano cuando su aliento choca contra sus dedos ya dóciles.

―Ayudará un poco, solo que sería más sensato ir a un lugar seco donde no estemos expuestos a la intemperie.

Deberían comenzar a caminar lejos de ahí, lo sabe.

Es una obligación retirarse antes de que acaben en desastre.

_‘Sit down beside me and stay awhile_

_There are shadows_

_Till we're old and grey_

_Till we've got nothing left to say_

_'Cause that's who we are_

_That's what we need_

_'Cause that's who we are_

_That's what we need’._

Apoya su cabeza en su hombro, rogando en silencio unos minutos más de ese momento. Ya no importa que el invierno venga en un parpadeo, solo quiere estar sentado a su lado por un par de momentos, fingir que las reglas no lo incluyen en esos largos minutos.

Morirá de la pena cuando se deslice lejos. Solo que ahora es tan recibido que las palabras, pese ausentes, es como si nunca dejaran de seguirse reproduciendo, como una charla que dura horas, donde todo lo conocido se descubre y el misterio solo es lo que aún no se es pronunciado.

_‘That's what we need’._

―Bartholomew, sé que lo pregunté la última vez que nos vimos pero sigo con la curiosidad de si alguna vez te has enamorado o salido con alguien. Eres algo alto, atractivo y escuchas más de lo que hablas. Podría apostar que cualquier chica estaría loca por ti y que has tenido tus aventuras.

_‘Cause that's who we are’._

Gira un poco su cabeza, solo para mirarlo.

Nunca dejará de ser vergonzoso.

_‘That's what we need’._

Es un libro abierto, lo sabe cuándo su boca se abre en sorpresa. ― ¿Nunca has salido con nadie? Debes estar bromeando ―frunce el ceño, molesto. Solo que ante su risa, acaba deseando esconder su cara en su gorro. ― ¿¡Cómo es posible!?

―“Nunca tuve el tiempo para eso”.

Sus hombros son tomados, mirándose cara a cara.

― ¿¡Cómo que nunca tuviste tiempo para eso!? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un experimento secreto que no puede involucrarse con las personas? No soy el mejor para hablar de relaciones pero ¿tú? Podrías tener oportunidad con cualquiera. ¿O acaso te asusta salir con alguien?

Quiere reír pero no puede.

Nunca quiso arriesgar a nadie, afortunadamente, tampoco se encontró con una persona que lo enloqueciera. Al menos antes de ahora.

_‘I lay, lay low_

_Deep in time tonight_

_I lay, lay low_

_Deep in time tonight_

_Stay awhile_

_I lay, lay low_

_You can talk to me now_

_Stay awhile’._

Remoja sus labios, siente que la hora lo está devorando.

―“Oscurece, deberíamos irnos”.

―Oh vamos, puedes decírmelo, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

Tan suave, tan cálido.

Si su corazón fuera un reloj, ya se hubiera detenido cada engranaje hasta provocar las manecillas perforasen su pecho.

_‘Sit down beside me and stay awhile_

_Till the night runs away_

_Till the morning rises and we part our ways_

_Till the end of our days’._

Se miran, se miran tanto que jura encontrar la galaxia en ese espacio azulado.

Ha dejado de funcionar.

La diestra se desliza para acariciar su mejilla, como un agradecimiento que culmina cuando obsequia un pequeño beso en la mejilla izquierda de su compañero, impulsado ahora que la noche parece huir de ellos.

Tan breve, tan eterno.

Un gesto inocente que escapa de sus anhelos.

Parpadea, ingenuo a lo que ha vivido.

_―Bartholomew…_

Su falso nombre, su posición.

Estaba engañándose a sí mismo.

Se levanta, tratando de hacer ver que es tiempo de irse, que no hay manera de quedarse un poco más, solo que las excusas para salir de ahí están en blanco y el lienzo de su ser está atiborrado de deseos como culpas; las piernas pesan, los escalones se sienten más largo de lo normal, contrastan con la habilidad con la que desciende para exponerse a la lluvia. Es ajeno al mundo que lo rodea cuando sus labios hormiguean.

Sabe lo que hizo, lo que desconoce es la esencia de lo que se está provocando.

―“Gracias, Dr. D” ―no importa que la lluvia caiga sobre si, no importa que el frío vaya a calarle hasta los huesos. ―“Me gustó salir contigo hoy” ―mencionar eso lo libera, lo deja respirar. Porque él no es el culpable de quien era o quien debía ser. Sentir es inevitable, pero debe hacerlo imposible antes de seguir cometiendo “errores”.

Cierra los ojos, inhala con fuerza.

Sacude su mano, se despide sin esperar una respuesta.

Se aleja, y un par de cuadras más adelante, termina refugiándose en un sitio seco, que le permite recostar su cuerpo contra la pared mientras su mano cubre su rostro, imposibilitando a los ajenos visualizar su gesto confundido y culpable.

Es imposible lamentar algo de lo que jamás se arrepentirá, no hay nada en ese beso que arrepienta o que quiera borrar.

Estaba en tantos problemas consigo mismo.

Mira el cielo nuevamente cuando el eco de la lluvia desaparece, solo para encontrar una ciudad pasiva ante el maravilloso desastre de un beso.


	8. Roto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿O lo entendería como alguna de sus citas?"

―Bartholomew…

Una única palabra, un nombre con un dueño que huye cuando las palabras escasean cohibidas por un gesto que podría contar con más de un significado; la entidad que causa su ahora enmudecimiento huye, despavorido de la escena y aunque es capaz de mantener las etiquetas en el movimiento de sus manos, juraría que le temblaría la voz si pudiera emitir algún sonido. O es lo que siente cuando su cuerpo es el que tiembla, con un sentimiento embrollado en tantas ideas efímeras.

Posa su mano en su mejilla, impregnando en su palma una sensación que transgrede cualquier lógica de recuerdo; no debería permanecer la textura de sus labios en su cabeza, no debería seguir sintiendo la calidez de lo desconocido. Pero ahí estaba, intentando mantener un beso que a esas alturas no sabría si de verdad existió.

Hay tantos motivos y tantas incógnitas que llega a ser vejatorio que la lluvia se aclare antes que su persona.

_«Me gustó salir contigo hoy»._

Sonríe, tuerce los labios, termina en una expresión pensativa que no tiene arreglo.

Todo es confuso.

―Ojalá estuviera aquí Perry el ornitorrinco, el tal vez podría ayudarme ―piensa una vez que se alza de su lugar. ―O quizás se molestaría porque decidí invitar a alguien más, pero eso debería entenderlo ¿no? ―discute sin proponérselo, y cada escalón que queda tras suyo, era un nuevo argumento que intenta derrumbar al anterior.

Perry era la respuesta a muchas dudas, solo que ahora, le genera otras.

¿Acaso volvería a sentir celos como cuando Peter el panda tuvo un breve conflicto con su persona? ¿O lo entendería como alguna de sus citas?

Cita.

Eso no fue una cita, sus citas por lo general salían mal o su persona terminaba en una extraña situación que lo desfavorecía. Claro que su inador no había ganado, y que sus planes junto a los demás integrantes resultaron frustrados por algo que nadie conocía, estaba regresando solo a casa y―.

―Estos zapatos son nuevos ―se quejó cuando observó su pie hundido en un pequeño charco que juró no estaba ahí segundos atrás. Solo que la desgracia no detuvo a su mente de aferrarse a los momentos buenos que hace tanto no podía presumir con tal fervor.

Si eso hubiera sido una cita, pensó, habría terminado con algo más que un zapato arruinado, tendría que tener el corazón desecho a la par de estar terriblemente herido.

De pronto, al tratar de recuperar su extremidad se encuentra con uno de los dos factores menos agradables: una herida que probablemente se traduciría como un pie fracturado. Hay tanto en su cabeza que lo único que puede hacer es llamar a su hija Vanessa con la esperanza de que pueda liberarlo de todo ese enredo.

* * *

Han pasado algunos días desde su último encuentro, y justo como su pierna, su corazón parece estar tan herido como para funcionar correctamente; en un principio consideró que sería demasiado peculiar enviar algún mensaje, preguntarle cómo estaba o exigirle alguna respuesta, pero cuando pasaron más de dos días, intentó, a su forma, ser quien diera el primer paso para recuperar la comunicación. Solo que no funcionó, la escasez de información en sus mensajes solo lo hacía sentir ajeno a lo que sucedía al grado que los mensajes dejaron de llegar y los intentos se volvieron tan inútiles como su capacidad para crear un invento más.

Y al inicio se obligó a pensar que era algo ridículo dejarse llevar por las emociones, que sus niveles de serotonina podrían independizarse de tal acontecimiento; solo que no fue así. Su estado anímico como el apetito se fueron reduciendo hasta el grado que lo único motivante era el poder seguir envuelto en las púrpuras mantas que lo protegen del mundo exterior.

Ni siquiera pelear lo animaría, porque al fin y al cabo, tampoco había visto a su némesis cuando trató, patéticamente, construir algo para dominar el área limítrofe. Él no llegó al día del evento ni posterior a ello; solo mandaron a un reemplazó que no logró calmar las tormentas que envuelven su cabeza cuando comienza a imaginar más escenarios de los que existen realmente. Hunde más su rostro entre las almohadas, cansado de buscar la correlación de su estado con referente a un casi desconocido que se sentía tan familiar.

No sería la primera vez que extravía algo o alguien, o que acaben por abandonarlo.

El golpetear de su puerta solo lo hace sacar un quejido agotado. ―Vanessa ya te dije que no- ―el hilo de voz se corta cuando siente la presencia no deseada de su contraparte, quien parece estar luchando por mantener su mejor rostro pese a los evidentes signos de un resfriado. ―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―reclama, herido y molesto ante la idea de que puede ensuciar su cama. Al ver que mira en dirección hacia la puerta comprende que su hija es una pieza importante del motivo de su presencia ―¿Nadie te ha dicho que la privacidad de una persona es importante, Perry el invasor?

Lo ve hundirse de hombros, con un par de ojos cafés que le suplican perdón por tantas cosas que sería complicado de descifrar. Sus actos que buscan misericordia no hubieran funcionado en absoluto si no fuera por la repentina sorpresa de encontrarse con un bote helado, el cual si no era suficiente soborno, era su sabor favorito; no dudó en juzgarlo, en recalcar que eso no era un movimiento considerado como algo moralmente bueno a la par que comenzaba a destaparlo para devorarlo.

―El helado no va a resolver nada ―advierte, aceptando la cuchara que le ofrecen. ―¿Crees que con esto es suficiente para perdonarte? ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Dónde se supone que estabas el día de mi gran exposición? O después ¿crees que este trabajo es fácil? ―ha dado tantos bocados como regaños, sacando todo el pesar que se acumulaba dentro de su cuerpo que se apacigua entre el frío que se derrite en el calor de las palabras. Ni siquiera ha considerado si el otro lo escucha o considera lo que está explayando en grandes cantidades, lo único que le importa es que es terapéutico.

Incluso si no le respondieran, sabe que él le brindará las respuestas que desea, hecho que se confirma cuando lo ve salir unos momentos solo para terminar entrando nuevamente a la habitación con una de sus películas favoritas; puede leer con facilidad que esa es su disculpa, un “prometo compensar el mal némesis que he sido haciendo las cosas que te gustan” que funciona, porque muere por ver un drama español acompañado de alguien. Deseaba tener un hombro al cual llorar y maldecir todo el infortunio del mundo. Simplemente quiere estar acompañado en ese momento donde todo es confuso como claro.

Y más que enemigos, tienen la decencia de escucharse, o más bien, de ser escuchado. Ello le retomó a revivir la discusión de solo ser una unilateral relación de información personal que solo se acallaría cuando comenzara a preparar todo lo necesario para ver su película favorita, trabajo que solo le tocaría al de cabellos turquesa quien sabe, lamentablemente, debe arreglar muchas cosas antes de iniciar.

* * *

Ha pasado más de una hora desde que comenzaron la película y el final cada vez se hacía más notorio; Doofenshmirtz, pese a saber la trama ante la considerable cantidad de veces que la ha reproducido, sigue sintiendo la misma lástima que la primera vez que la descubrió ya que no hay un final feliz, tampoco era uno trágico. Aun así, su final abierto en vez de hacerla repudiar le permitió tener una conversación no tan duradera con su hija, lo cual lo hizo especial; de esa forma, cada que su mente deseaba deslizarse en un tema que partiera desde los protagonistas hasta su vida personal, podría hacerlo con una historia que motivó uno de sus viejos planos que quedó en suspensión al haber olvidado donde lo dejó.

Mira al agente, cubriendo su nariz con los paños que ha tenido que pedir ante su goteante nariz, imagen que solo lo lleva al recuerdo que no le ha permitido descansar en paz.

―Perry el ornitorrinco ―el haberlo llamado parece ser efectivo, dado que sus miradas se conectan tan pronto a terminado de pronunciar la última letra. ―Crees que yo…ya sabes, ¿soy algo molesto? ―ambos parecen tan sorprendidos que no sabe si está eligiendo las palabras ideales para esa bochornosa conversación. ―Sé que soy un genio malvado y todo eso ¿pero sabes? Me gustaría poder tener una relación que no sea un fracaso o que me provoque un nuevo trauma a recordar ―explica, dando tantas ejemplificaciones que solo es capaz de detenerse cuando la película se pausa y el héroe que se encuentra a lado de su cama atrapa su cara.

El calor de sus palmas es tan inusual como su actuar.

 _«Eres un tonto»_ es lo que entiende cuando ese sonido de ornitorrinco escapa de sus labios. Iba a recriminar su mensaje, solo que lo persuade cuando la forma en que lo consuela le recuerda que, molesto o no, merece buenas cosas.

Lo dijera o no con palabras, era lo que necesitaba escuchar.

De tal forma es como termina con los ojos iluminados por posibles lágrimas que se vuelven incapaces de seguir negando su dolor principal. ―Conocí a alguien ―expresó, dudoso. ―Y yo, bueno…

Ha cedido cuando el silencio de la habitación lo abraza como un confidente que se niega a juzgarlo, a decirle que está bien o mal. Logra hablar porque es consciente de que lo que salga de ahí solo será entre ellos, para ellos; un secreto que a nadie matará si se lo llevan hasta la tumba aun cuando fracasara su persona en ello.

Puede vaciarse sin sentir que está exagerando como en otras ocasiones o que será visto como alguien raro. Que lo que ha sentido es más que el significado de _selten_ ; por fortuna y desgracia, ha sido todo lo contrario, lo han hecho sentir que eso es lo más normal.

¿Entonces por qué todo había acabado así?

 _«Estarás bien»_ fue lo que interpretó en medio de sus pensamientos cuando le otorgaron uno de los pañuelos desechables para que se desahogara de su propia nariz goteante.

* * *

El agente secreto solo lo observa en la entrada de la habitación, asegurándose por milésima vez de que nada se haya quedado sin resolver o que alguna de sus pertenencias terminase enredada entre el ropaje de la cama, o en el fondo sabe que está ahí, quieto, velando su sueño por unos segundos más para poder entregarse sin arrepentimientos a la culpa total que lo ha estado devorando por días. Pues sabe que el haber desaparecido no fue la solución correcta para la situación, solo que ¿cómo se supone que debió actuar? Se entregó al pánico al punto de que ni siquiera pudo expresarle a su propia familia la penumbra que lo rodeaba además de su colosal e irritante resfriado.

Nunca pensó involucrarse tanto al punto de consolar a alguien de sí mismo.

Solo que, si se marcha sin respuestas en su otra identidad, si finge que nunca ha existido solo ocasionará lo que otros han provocado en ese caótico hombre: recuerdos dolosos.

Respira, tan largo y hondo que su pecho parece desear explotar con todas las disculpas que no pudo comunicar.

«Solo una última vez» piensa. «Solo necesito una última vez para poder arreglarlo todo y volver a lo de antes» culmina, desapareciendo poco a poco de la habitación y por ende, del edificio.

Una vez lejos de los estragos que ha creado, ha optado por sacar su celular.

Respira, siente sus manos sudar más de lo que comúnmente harían.

_“Dr. D”_

Su corazón late al pensar en el banal apodo.

_“…¿Podemos hablar?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selten.- Raro
> 
> ¿Alguien se acuerda de mí? ¿No? Bueno, no importa, voy a intentar que mi regreso sea más duradero.  
> Perdonen si el capítulo desentona u algo, uno se oxida después de tiempo sin escribir. ¡Gracias a quienes esperaban que esto volviera!


	9. Verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hay tanto en su mirada que ninguna de sus identidades puede soportar mentirle, mentirse.
> 
> Es Bartholomew, no Perry, es un civil ahora, no un agente".

Quizás se estaba convirtiendo en obsesión mirar la hora, tal vez el saber que han pasado exactamente 48 horas con 30 minutos y 10 segundos era una señal de que, definitivamente, se regocijó en la locura que le causa el ser ignorado tan abiertamente por el científico malvado. Como agente secreto, las cosas se mantuvieron en una normalidad que rozó, como siempre, en la anormalidad; seguían optando en la lucha casi coreografiada que culminaba en una pequeña charla que sostuviera, de alguna forma, los fragmentos que continuaban sobresaliendo de esa inquietante cabeza, sin embargo, cuando se trataba más allá de su trabajo, no conseguía nada. Perry el ornitorrinco seguía existiendo, como un némesis, un amigo, un agente secreto del lado del bien mientras que Bartholomew lucía como una vaga alucinación que ha preferido ignorar, en cambio, Heinz prosiguió en mantener la rutina de su vida, con las historias de fondo, los monólogos vehementes elocuentes que narraban los pasos de su conquista visualizada, las trampas variadas hacia su persona e incluso los imparciales momentos en que ninguno estaba en un lado de la balanza, donde ambos estaban en la misma zona gris que les permitía atreverse a tratarse como una relación sin etiquetas claras que conserva demasiados sentimientos que los volvían indescriptibles ante ojos ajenos.

No obstante, sigue existiendo tanta bruma en sus ojos, en esos destellos que no pueden olvidar completamente el recuerdo de un hombre que irrumpió su vida de forma tan misteriosa como su propia despedida, el agente siempre lo veía en sus ojeras, en la forma en que se perdía mirando a la incertidumbre de la ciudad en espera de algo, de él, de todas las respuestas que se incineraron en ese día.

Aun así, nunca se atrevió a mandar otro mensaje, ni a preguntarle si acaso ha recibido noticias del susodicho que le ha roto el alma cuando está en el papel de agente secreto. Temía errar en las palabras escritas o en los mensajes silenciosos que pueden crearse entre ellos; ya hizo demasiado haciendo nada, no quería hacer algo que acabara por enterrar toda su existencia; apenas podía palmear su espalda, o cogerlo del hombro para tratar, de alguna forma, hacerlo sentir acompañado en ese duelo.

Solo que se estaba engañando, parcialmente, porque esperaba desesperado escuchar deseos fáciles o algún anhelo sobre esa sombra en su vida, alguna idea de cómo conseguir su perdón sin que quedasen cicatrices de por medio. Por supuesto, lo único que obtenía y obtendrá era y será un silencio incómodo, reconfortante, una ausencia verbal que le agradecía sostenerlo al mismo tiempo que le suplica tiempo para poder cerrar toda posibilidad de curación.

Pero no curaría porque esa herida sigue fresca.

Nunca sanaría porque nunca la entendería.

48 horas con 50 minutos y 12 segundos fue el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo entender, posterior a su encuentro, que el único enemigo ahí era su propia incapacidad para controlar al verdadero yo que tuvo que encerrar al dedicar su vida a la lucha entre el bien y el mal; en realidad, la única redención existente, pensó, era serle sincero frente a frente. Contarle la única verdad que hubo en ese gesto ingenuo:

_Un impulso incontrolable._

El cual solo buscaba ser perdonado por cometer tantos daños colaterales.

De pronto se encuentra en el reflejo de su espejo con el mismo humo en la mirada que el inventor. Cansado, confundido, cargando con el peso de sus acciones. Estaba en un bucle mental en el cual se acusaba de ser un culpable con intenciones inocentes.

Parpadea un par de veces antes de mantener los ojos cerrados, respirando con la mayor lentitud posible ante la sensación de que su hogar no será un hogar hasta que se reconcilié su quebrantado ser con los fragmentos que ocasionó en la entidad que, esperaba, lo perdonara sin importar que lo odiara. Solo necesita con desesperación no ser parte de la lista que le da motivos para no ser la gran persona que en el fondo podría ser.

Se deshace de su típica vestimenta y, después de mucho tiempo, usa las prendas de civil que se habían quedado arrinconadas en espera de ser usadas por la persona que es fuera del papel de agente de la O.W.C.A.

* * *

El sudor frío comienza a calar cuando puede sentir sus palmas húmedas persistir sin importar cuantas veces pueda secarlas sobre su pantalón, incluso sus dedos tiemblan ante la sola idea de tocar sobre la madera o intentar girar el pomo de la puerta en un acto desesperado de asegurarse que la barrera no será atascada por otro objeto que le impida ingresar. Mas lo último hace que se cuestione de su actuar, ya que la invasión a propiedad privada solo era justificable cuando su intención era detenerlo, no encontrarlo para resolver un suceso extraoficial del trabajo.

Se siente como en el pasado, en su primer día en la agencia, en su primer trabajo, incluso cuando se enfrentó por primera vez en la vida solo.

Ansioso, extraño, incapaz de sostener la inquietud durante todo el proceso de misterio. Desearía poder ser capaz de aceptar el miedo que se esconde debajo de todo el entrenamiento de agente. Infortunadamente, debe seguir siendo alguien que no posee temor de nada, ni siquiera del fracaso, de perder todo lo que ama ahora. Debía ser el tipo rudo que no puede quebrantarse si todo lo que conoce se viene abajo.

Contiene todas sus emociones en su pecho cuando comienza un suave golpetear en la puerta, que insiste en ser atendido lo más pronto posible sin tener la mínima consideración de que pronto oscurecería. Solo que el valor parecía apenas presentarse cuando el sol se ocultaba, puesto era sinónimo de que era tiempo de cambiar la identidad con la que ahora se presentaba. Eso o que a duras penas fue capaz de arrastrarse hasta ese lugar.

«Heinz» trató de llamar con su enmudecida voz. «Heinz, de verdad, yo-».

Puede sentir como la puerta es abierta apenas pronuncia sin sonido las palabras que no podía expresar con sus manos; da un paso hacia atrás, esperando que alguna figura sobresalga sobre la tenue oscuridad que acompaña el edificio, solo que no aparece nadie como tampoco existe una persona que le impida entrar al interior del departamento. Duda por segundos que acción debería realizar: si la de ingresar o el esperar a que una voz apareciera como una señal divina de buen fortunio.

¿Realmente estaba considerándolo?

Aprieta los puños, se recita la misma frase motivadora que alguna vez fue su mantra en la agencia y, por último, suplica en sus pensamientos que Heinz Doofenshmirtz pueda ser capaz de aceptarlo aun cuando está batallando con una pierna en recuperación y un corazón estrujado.

Es incapaz de no contar sus pasos al sentirse con la guardia bajo, sobretodo en el momento en que su pierna izquierda marca el número 30 para acabar suspendido en el aire, enredado entre varias cuerdas que le impedirían escapar fácilmente si trataba de seguir con el papel de civil promedio.

—Tú no eres el repartidor de pizza —escucha cuando la repentina presencia de luz hace borrosa su vista. Una vez lo enfoca, vestido como siempre y un aparato en sus manos, teme a que haya ido con la vestimenta incorrecta. —Tampoco eres Perry el ornitorrinco, así que espero que un desconocido tenga una buena excusa para venir a mi casa a estas horas e interrumpir como si nada.

Una explicación suena razonable, si acaso pudiera explicarse. La trampa pareciera ser consciente de que sus manos son su único medio de comunicación, ya que estás están atadas a los costados de su cuerpo.

Estaba planeado para su persona, lo supo desde que el desconocido aparato se posó en su cabeza como una banda elástica para hacer aeróbicos.

—Generalmente mis inadores tienen un motivo que expreso a mi némesis, pero dada que la situación es otra, creo que puedo ir por una taza de café antes de explicarte cómo funciona el sinceratodoinador.

No puede reclamar por el regocijo evidente que hay en su venganza, mucho menos cuando, después de todo ese tiempo, puede ver un brillo de esperanza en el azul que no parecía abandonar las tinieblas. Eso era una señal.

Forcejea una vez queda solo en la habitación, intentando poco a poco aflojar los nudos hasta un punto ideal que le permitiría escapar de la trampa en el momento oportuno de ese encuentro mezclado entre lo familiar y lo ajeno.

* * *

El aroma a café comienza a impregnar la habitación, dándole la oportunidad de saborear la bebida que se le ofrece, irónicamente, en la mesa que se aferra al suelo mientras su existencia continúa funcionando como un adorno colgante. —Espero que el descafeinado no sea un problema, no soy lo suficientemente malvado para tomar un café cargado a mitad de la noche y hacer planes malvados motivados por la cafeína. Aunque sus efectos secundarios realmente podrían ser un inador que me lleve a la conquista del Área Limítrofe —los murmullos se turnan con los sorbos de la bebida, haciéndole desear estar abajo, a su lado, compartiendo tiempo como lo han hecho en todo ese juego. —¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo?

Trató de indicar con su cabeza el aparato que persistía en ella.

—Oh, sí, el sinceratodoinador. Verás, últimamente hay muchas cosas confusas en mi vida así que me quedé pensando “¿qué es lo que realmente hace confuso estás cosas?” y me di cuenta que es la falta de respuestas —puede sentir la directa sobre sus hombros, apretujando. —En un principio pensé en un respuestatodoinador, pero me di cuenta que las respuestas no ciertamente tienen que ver con las cosas que piensa la persona, así que decidí irme por la única cosa segura: la verdad. Es un arma de doble filo que puede ocasionar la resolución o la creación de problemas, algo verdaderamente malvado ¿no te parece? —no hay contestación de su parte, o eso pareciera, porque al verse mutuamente, algo suyo a reflejado una respuesta involuntaria. —¿Crees que eso es invadir la privacidad de las personas y no es bueno? Pues tengo noticias para ti, amigo, ¡soy malvado!

No, a sus ojos, solo es incomprendido, un genio y alguien con talento para ocasionar un desastre colateral no intencional. Alguien quien a pesar de todas sus genialidades, conservaba la naturaleza de ser torpe.

Por supuesto, ese pensamiento no evitaría que ahora las manos delgadas y largas de su anfitrión rodeen su cabeza activando todos los botones para su función; hecho que debería ser más preocupante si no se terminara distrayendo por su propio corazón latiendo con dolor y emoción; duele porque es su culpa todo lo que está pasando, se emociona porque no lo había visto tan motivado desde hace días. Vuelve a la realidad cuando un nuevo movimiento lo hace tragar saliva involuntariamente.

Siente una especie de gargantilla aprisionar la piel de su cuello, como si buscara hundir todo el exterior a la altura del cartílago cricoides. —No tienes ni idea de lo complicado que es hacer medidas sin tener una referencia, haz hecho muchas cosas complicadas para mí pero ahora ¡finalmente puedo probarlas con alguien quien no sea Norm! Él es un dolor de cabeza cuando se trata de estas cosas.

Es incapaz de entender el punto principal de su discusión.

—¿Qué debería preguntar primero? —lo ve volver al objetivo, cosa que le facilita el relajar sus pensamientos.

 _—No tienes que hacer esto, Dr. D —_ una voz robótica irrumpe, llevándolo a tratar de encontrar el dueño mecánico de la voz que se ha sincronizado con el movimiento involuntario de su boca articulando palabras que, supone, deberían estar sin sonido.

Solo que están ellos solos y Heinz, después de tanto, se encuentra callado como asombrado. —No puedo creer que funcionara... ¡puedes hablar! Eso hará las cosas más fáciles.

Negó la cabeza de forma repetitiva. _—Es imposible —_ volvió a sonar la voz fría. _—Yo no- —_ sus pensamientos coincidían con lo que sus oídos percibían. Entonces ¿esa cosa en su cuello de alguna forma lograba replicar lo que trataba de decir con su boca? Palideció, aterrado. Puede que no sea su voz, puede que tenga años sin siquiera hablar, solo que al final, es volver hacer algo que nunca creyó podría volver a pasar.

Y no quería que pasara, menos cuando lo único que puede contar es la verdad que siente y resuena en su cabeza.

Está tan hundido en ocultar todas sus emociones que no es capaz de percatarse que el ajeno ha vuelto a su lugar con toda tranquilidad. —Muy bien, Bartholomew ¿estás listo para el show de preguntas? —las luces estrepitosas contra su persona lo hacen parpadear hasta que pueda superar el aturdimiento.

Los focos blancos en su dirección le hacen sentir en las viejas clases de interrogatorio.

 _—No —_ contestó, entendiendo que no es quien tiene el control de la situación. _—No soy fanático de este programa._

Respira.

—¿Entonces por qué-

 _—Heinz —_ irrumpió su pregunta. Si la verdad es el único camino viable, entonces, construiría su escape con base a ello. _—En verdad, yo…lo siento, no pude evitar desaparecerme después de ese día —_ maldice el inador en el fondo, no quería admitir que el desaparecer fue voluntario. _—Pero nunca quise hacerte daño, solo estaba —_ intenta mantener su boca cerrada, aterrado finalmente de las cosas que pudieran salir en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Estabas?— escucha en un eco, comprendiendo que presionaban la voluntad contradictoria de su ser.

 _—Asustado —_ suelta, deseando que no haya más.

Solo que su boca continúa expresando ese _más_.

 _—No espero que realmente me perdones después de esto, no estoy seguro si yo me perdonaría. Sé que hice las cosas mal y que no actúe de la manera correcta, tienes razón —_ no quiere mezclar su trabajo con su vida privada, el problema es que ambas partes coincidían en que su comportamiento no era válido. _—Pero eso no significa que me preocupes, o que no quiera arreglar las cosas o que no me haya inquietado tú silencio cuando eres la persona que más habla en este lugar._

—Yo no hablo demasiado —el verlo refutar solo ocasiona un cosquilleo en su estómago.

No es una buena señal.

 _—Dr. D, no quiero volverme una tragedia en su vida, ha tenido tan malas experiencias y no quisiera que mis- —_ muerde sus labios, recio a evitar decir lo que el aparato intenta arrebatar de su sistema.

No debe decirlo, no puede decirlo.

Su vida depende de esa puerta cerrada que se ha negado abrir de forma consciente.

La tensión en el aire se espesa hasta que el filo del auto denominado villano corta el ambiente que cubre a los dos. —Creo que es suficiente, no creo que quiera-.

Mares inundados, un cielo roto.

Hay tanto en su mirada que ninguna de sus identidades puede soportar mentirle, mentirse.

Es Bartholomew, no Perry, es un civil ahora, no un agente.

_—Doofenshmirtz._

Hace un último movimiento para liberarse de la trampa.

_—¿Qué va a pasar después de que escuches la verdad?_

Una duda que permanece hasta que su cuerpo cae precipitadamente contra el suelo.


	10. Conversación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "«¿Por qué me besaste si ibas a marcharte de todos modos?»".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música de ambiente.  
> Kodaline - Spend It With You

El dolor es algo que puede ignorarse con la práctica suficiente, el malestar que ocasiona un cuerpo herido puede evitarse cuando la adrenalina o la falta de estímulos se presentan, incluso llorar por una situación es evitable con la concentración y supresión suficiente de la causa que causa un disgusto físico o emocional; son cosas que ha hecho, que ha repetido, que mantiene presente en todas las situaciones de su vida. Ser frágil no era una vulnerabilidad, el poder reaccionar de formas tan incontrolables era la manera en que todos vacían los pesares, solo que en un mundo donde los escenarios que pudiesen deprimirlo era un arma que debía evitar al igual que el amor o el desasosiego natural que se presentan aleatoriamente en la vida.

Ser neutral es su deber, su obligación.

No puede dejarse vencer por el aturdimiento que lo cubre al chocar caóticamente contra la helada superficie ni dar a lugar la sensación de que podría desmayarse si se empuja con la energía que aún no se perturba en su cuerpo. El entrenamiento, las batallas, todos los inadores lo entrenaron para eso: para resistir los golpes, revisar el daño que se traduciría en nuevos moretones que agonizarían cuando buscara desaparecerlos; solo necesita aferrar su existencia a un lugar seguro para volver a levantarse nuevo e iniciar con el ciclo.

―¿¡Acaso estás loco!? ¡No puedes hacer eso tú solo!

Una mano aparece frente suyo, firme, determinada; no se va a retirar hasta que sus palmas se junten y se aferren mutuamente con los dedos. Ofrecimiento que en anteriores ocasiones negaría al grado de insistir en que puede arreglárselas por su propia cuenta, no obstante, la verdad sigue con la posibilidad de asfixiarlo si trata de negarse; coge su mano sin pensarlo más, resignándose a la realidad que sus labios quieren dejar escapar: su némesis es el lugar seguro del cual se podría apoyar si las circunstancias fueran distintas, sin barreras o máquinas que forzaran a enfrentar su realidad.

Si todo fuera como ese reconfortante agarre que ahora se desvanece.

―¿¡En qué estabas pensando al intentar levantarte como si nada después de esa caída!? ¿Y si hubieras tenido un hueso roto? ¡Ni siquiera sé si tienes un seguro! ¿Acaso hubieras esperado que usara el dinero de mi ex esposa de esa forma y no en mis planes malvados? ¿¡Qué clase de villano eres tú, señor irresponsable!? ―lo ve extenderse a cosas que no tienen que ver, peleas que ha vivido con el agente que resulta ser el, discusiones similares que retoma en sus recuerdos cuando sale a lugar; tardarían todo una noche de pie si no lo trataba de callar.

Hace un esfuerzo con sus manos que pesan mucho más de lo normal, solo que su contraparte está tan conmocionado por su indiferente actuar que no existe otra posibilidad que el detener sus brazos en un intento de pedir que se tome un respiro. Acción inútil, pues su cabeza toma el ritmo constante que sus manos esposadas no logran realizar con naturalidad.

―Y después de haberte desaparecido sin dar motivos, ¿en serio? ¿En qué estabas pensando? ―el tema lo toma por sorpresa, en específico, que el ataque fuera tan directo.

Lo ve narrar los sucesos anteriores de forma cronológica antes de aquel beso que perturbo todo.

No estaba preparado para eso.

―“Dr. D” ―intentó constantemente que sus señas fueran atendidas, suceso que nunca pasó.

Estaba tan absorto en su conversación que no pudo esquivar la pregunta por la que realmente parecía haber sido creado el sinceratodoinador.

_«¿Por qué me besaste si ibas a marcharte de todos modos?»._

_―Porque no pude evitar hacerlo ―_ confesó en contra de su voluntad. _―Porque algo en mí deseaba besarte desde hace tiempo._

Cuando la última entonación finalizó, ninguno pudo ser capaz de reiniciar la conversación.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz creó ese inador con la idea de obtener respuestas verdaderas, Heinz siempre fue consciente que el objetivo de su plan era ser conocedor de la verdad detrás de ese acto que acabó por lastimarlo ante suposiciones que, aparentemente, no son reales; y de igual forma, una parte suya quería fingir que su invento estaba averiado cuando sus palabras se introdujeron muy dentro de sí.

¿Por qué alguien como como el hombre frente suyo estaría tan interesado en hacer algo como eso? Llevaba tantos días sugestionándose de que con Charlene su suerte en el amor culminó, porque era incapaz de mantener una buena racha en sus relaciones, era una ley universal que cuando todo estuviera yendo en marcha algo incontrolable pasaría; eso sucedió al día siguiente de eso, sucedió mucho después, sucedió antes de conocerlo, antes de ser malvado. No hubo día que no pasara por ese cuestionamiento mental que ayudaba cerrar las heridas hasta un nuevo intento. Ahora esa rutina se ve afectada, porque la fuerza exterior no pudo oponerse a la voluntad del moreno que está tan petrificado como su persona.

―Déjame ver eso ―arrebata el ambiente de tensión junto al sinceratodoinador, revisando alguna falla, que el interruptor siempre se haya encontrado en apagado. No posee tiempo para pensar en algo más que no sea en una falla y el constante hormigueo que baja a lo largo de su cuerpo. ―Probablemente haya conectado mal algo, puede ser que ―se esfuerza en explicar, en justificar su propia extrañeza.

¿Pero cómo se puede mentir cuando todo conecta en su debido lugar? Los cables están perfectamente colocados, el botón de autodestrucción sigue intacto; sus planos son tan exactos como el producto final que reposa en las palmas de sus manos.

Nada concuerda, solo las maquinarias.

Exceptuando las máquinas expendedoras con inteligencia propia.

_―Doof._

Si tuviera un espejo en frente, podría encontrarse con la sorpresa de que sus mejillas almacenan un calor tan intenso que podría hacerle competencia al color de una manzana.

Podría no captar cuando las intenciones románticas fueran indirectas o cuando le pidiesen ayuda para conquistar a alguien con una descripción similar a su persona, empero ahora se encuentra la situación en la que directamente alguien admite que no pudo contener a dar un acto de amor que no fuera paternal o amistoso. Ese tipo de amor que al final lo hace ser un enamorado sin cura.

¿Más cómo serlo cuando dudó tanto tiempo?

«No necesitas dar explicaciones Bartholomew, claramente algo salió mal» practicó en su cabeza. «Podemos fingir que nada de esto pasó o también puedo disparar en ti el olvida-momentos-inador».

Termina tosiendo, expulsando las ideas se atascan a lo largo de su garganta. ―Oh, mira la hora. Que rápido pasa el tiempo ―ríe con tal torpeza que solo ventila los nervios. ―Sería mejor que vaya a dormir, ya sabes, dentro de unas horas tengo que planear y ―esos ojos marrones lo hipnotizan, le permite sentir calma en la tempestad. Hay algo en ese brillo que le jura que si se mantiene calmado ante la estresante situación, todo mejorará.

La imagen de Perry el ornitorrinco se hace visible en su cabeza junto una punzada en su pecho.

Está completamente confundido.

_―No quería que tú, que yo-._

¿Intentará negar lo que su cabeza no pudo?

¿No se supone que eso era lo que quería al final?

El agente secreto le aconsejo que si se mantenía paciente, con la cabeza despejada, con una actitud menos derrotista obtendría lo que quería; ¿eso era a lo que se refería? ¿A enfrentar las cosas de una manera que no involucrara una pelea después de fracasar? Ya que su invención no explotó o se incineró, tampoco ha sido detenido. Se aventuraría a decir que si le exigiera que se fuera, lo obedecería; tiene el control de todo.

A pesar de ello, quiere que una de sus manos sea sujetada por su némesis al sentirse vulnerable como esa ocasión en que recuperó al gnomo de su padre.

_―No soy bueno con las palabras, pero realmente-._

―Tienes 10 minutos ―habló por encima de la antipática voz robótica. ―Sin inadores, sin esa voz falsa, solo tus absurdas señas y yo ―pasa sus manos alrededor de sus hombros, desactivando el seguro cerca de su nuca que lo unía al traductor de las cuerdas vocales. ―Después de eso tú tendrás que irte ―sentencia una vez recupera ambos artefactos.

―“Lo prometo”.

Y antes de que pudieran atarlo a falsas ilusiones, amplia la fisura que los mantiene separados.

* * *

El de piel morena solo puede observarse en la orilla contraria del mueble que comparten, siendo constantemente juzgado por una mirada que solo se desvía por segundos al temporizador de cocina, el cual actuará como el juez del tiempo que contará, exactamente, los diez minutos antes mencionados. Es entonces cuando se percata que esos 600 segundos para muchos podrían ser insuficientes para puntualizar todas las estupideces que los orillaron a esa situación, en cambio, 600 segundos para su persona es una eternidad espontánea. Con o sin ayuda de un aparato que pudiera expresar sus pensamientos o palabras silenciosas, no es de un monólogo que se sostenga fácilmente con más de cuatro ideas consecutivas.

Mismas que se disminuyen si se trata de hacer públicas su estado anímico.

El tiempo comienza a correr, la idea de estar en un fin del mundo se hace presente; a pesar de todas las contras existentes, sigue escogiendo pasar esos últimos momentos con él, en salvarlo de un final trágico al ser evitable.

> _If we had one day on earth_
> 
> _Who would you spend it with?_
> 
> _If you could choose who wanted to kiss_
> 
> _Who would that be?_

Intenta formular alguna palabra con sus manos, buscando alguna inspiración para fluir con la mitad de la verdad que solo puede confesar. Pasa unos segundos manteniendo sus brazos en el aire antes de que los mismos vuelvan a deslizarse hacia abajo, resignados a no comentar nada de lo que pasa en el ahora tan inestable en el que se encuentran; ya no es suficiente las disculpas, o decir que es un beso accidental, la honestidad tiene tantos efectos como las mentiras que ha ido intercalando en la verdad. Ambos necesitan claridad en ese camino lleno de laberintos.

Si quiere llevarlo al camino del bien, o por lo menos, hacerlo sentir bien, debe retomar cosas del pasado que lo hicieron decidir quedarse, fuera un trabajo monótono o no.

> _I wanna believe_
> 
> _If tomorrow was not guaranteed_
> 
> _Minutes to spare_
> 
> _If I could choose_
> 
> _I would spend every minute with you_
> 
> _With you_
> 
> _With you_
> 
> _With you_
> 
> _I'd spend it with you_

―“¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? No sabías nada de mí” ―y supuestamente, su persona tampoco conocía nada de él. ―“Pero hablabas conmigo como si nos hubiéramos conocido desde hace un largo tiempo, luego me seguiste sin pensarlo dos veces. Tú no encontraste algo que te detuviera en una situación en la que yo hubiera escapado” ―pausa en un intento de conectar algunas de las ideas que relucen en sus pensamientos. ― “De pronto vuelves aparecer en mi vida, haciendo invitaciones que nadie haría”.

¿Sería incorrecto acercarse? ¿Sería una mala idea comenzar a deslizarse hasta que la distancia sea menos intimidante?

Decide arriesgarse al recorrerse un poco, cuando no hay negativas, da otro avance hasta que es capaz de adueñarse de la mitad del espacio que el temporizador divisaba.

―“Sin saberlo, eras el mensaje que sabía que llegaría siempre, las conversación más larga que tenía”.

Mira el tiempo restante por inercia, notando que debe darse prisa.

―“Dr. D, antes de que me fuera ese día, tenía dos cosas claras en la cabeza” ―alzó un dedo, indicando el primer punto. ― “Que no habría nada de ti que me sorprendiera porque juraría saber todo sobre ti desde antes de encontrarnos” ―prontamente expresó el dos. ― “Y que algo en mí se perdió en ti”.

Es complicado confesar tanto.

Ni siquiera puede creer que está pasando.

> _When all of the trees fall down  
>  And all the seas dry out  
> And when you're waving goodbye to the world  
> Would you find me?_

―“No debí de hacerlo, pero no me arrepentiré de ello porque no puedo ni quiero”.

El tiempo le indica que solo tiene la oportunidad de crear una oración más considerando la dificultad de sus movimientos.

―“No hay nada ni nadie que logre hacerme olvidar ese momento, es lo justo después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar”.

El repentino tintineo coincide con el final de su confesión, con el trato que han establecido.

―“Creo que es hora de irme”.

> _I wanna believe  
>  If tomorrow was not guaranteed  
> Minutes to spare  
> If I could choose  
> I would spend every minute with you  
> With you_

Algo lo detiene al intentar alzarse del mueble, un tacto inseguro que pide ser obedecido; y obedecerá a todas las peticiones que le permitan la libertad de ser una persona normal. Escucha su seudónimo en ese estilo de vida salir de sus labios, ensimismado, confundido; ¿podría ser que hay otra petición a cumplir? ¿O culminará lo que su persona no pudo hacer aun siendo su labor? Mantienen las miradas, se niegan a respirar con fuerza. Nadie parece estar dispuesto a dar el paso que dirija el destino de ambos.

―Todo lo que has dicho ¿es cierto?

Asiente, olvidando el código sobre las emociones.

De pronto solo es capaz de sentir el mundo entero en sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan tenido unas felices (o por lo menos, decentes) fiestas.
> 
> Que agradable verlos por aquí después de tanto tiempo sin haber resuelto el conflicto.

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo creer que este sea mi primer trabajo en esta plataforma, estoy tan emocionado como nervioso.


End file.
